Adicción enfermiza
by sanashaso
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, es el paciente n 99 en el área del psiquiátrico criminal, pero antes poseía una vida normal, entonces, ¿qué lo llevo a ese lugar? Uzumaki Naruto, su ex-pareja que está en el mismo nivel que el "poeta encerrado", busca por todos los medios salvarlo antes de que él también caiga en la demencia carmesí Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto SasuNaru
1. Capítulo I

-Carmesí, es lo único bello de esta vida, poder ver el sufrimiento; dolor, el único sentimiento placentero existente; soledad, el mayor detonador de la demencia; locura, lo que demuestra mi podrido ser encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, ¿podrido?, no, no es esa la palabra adecuada para mi estado, ¿estado?, no soy diferente al resto, oscuridad, soledad, frialdad, hipocresía, destrucción, extinción, macabro, fin, infierno, muerte, traición, sangre… carmesí… esa flor bella partir, cortar, apuñalar, destruir, extinguir, matar, desaparecer… ¿qué pensaba?... demencia, suicidio, piedad, rencor odio, frustración, obsesión, matar, extinguir, sangrar… sangre… ¡SANGRE!

En un hospital psiquiátrico se encontraba un demente mirando la luna a partir de una rejilla con cristal transparente y fierros negros, ¿quizás morado?, sí, morado es mejor, como el color de la carne putrefacta, con ese exquisito olor a muerte desquiciante… el cuervo encerrado, mirando la luna, con sus vestiduras blancas, atado, encadenado, amordazado al metal frío e inmóvil, chirriante y… y… encerrado en cuatro blancas paredes, puras, intactas… el cuervo enloquecido, las voces gruñendo, el poeta enloqueciendo, muriendo, pudriéndose en una mazmorra entre demonios agonizantes… ¡frialdad, desolado, abandonado por aquellos que pensó que jamás lo TRAICIONARÍAN, PRIVADO DE SU LIBERTAD, ENCERRADO!, olvidado… ¡MALDITOS SEAN USTEDES LOS SORDOS, NECIOS, TERCOS E HIPOCRITAS QUE SE MUEREN EN UN MUNDO DONDE MI ÁNGEL JAMÁS LOS ESCUCHARA, porque yo, YO, Sasuke el cuervo Uchiha, jamás me permitiré que estas alas de ángel sean desperdiciadas por una humanidad tan ruin y cruel, YO el poeta me niego a ceder ante la frialdad de este mundo, ESCUCHEN ESTAS MIS PALABRAS SALBADORAS, MALDITOS INFIELES!

-Parece que el paciente n° 99 volvió a enloquecer- dijo una rubia de ojos celestes a través de un auricular de nombre Yamanaka Ino- sí, sigue insistiendo en eso del poeta y ángeles- espero un segundo mientras del otro lado daban indicaciones- bien, mandare que lo seden de inmediato- sin más colgó y mirando a sus compañeros de turno anunció- alguien tiene que ir con el cuervo poeta a sedarlo

Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos esmeralda y tez blanca, cuyo nombre corresponde a Haruno Sakura se encontraba recargada en la mesa con la cafetera; un chico castaño de ojos negros y afilados y con triángulos en su cara de nombre Inuzuka Kiba, recostado en el sillón cubriéndose con un libro; un pelinegro con los ojos del mismo color y piel pálida con una extrema cara de aburrimiento con nombre Nara Shikamaru, sentado en el suelo frente al anterior mencionado; y por último, un joven de cabello dorado y ojos celestes profundos, tez acanelada y tres marcas en cada mejilla sentado en una mesa leyendo lo que parece ser un informe del poeta encerrado en su "mazmorra" levanta su mirada y suspira virando de nuevo a la carpeta

-Este es el quinto ataque de la semana- dijo escribiendo algo en el expediente frente a él- si continua así puede que lo duerman… aunque ya no ataca como antes

-Eso porque está completamente amarrado a la cama con tres chalecos de fuerza en él, Naruto- dijo Shikamaru con su típica cara de aburrimiento

-Como sea, mejor lo sedamos para que deje dormir al resto de los pacientes- dijo levantándose tomando una jeringa y un frasco del estante con medicina- ¿cuantos mililitros?

-30- respondió Ino con cara seria- aunque creo que el último que debería ir a esa habitación eres tú, Naruto

-Sabes que soy el único que permite acercársele- dijo saliendo de la seguridad de la sala- de todos modos, está muy bien amarrado- sonrió y se dirigió al final del pasillo, donde unos fuertes gritos provenían y la abrió acercándose al cuerpo atado al único mueble del cuarto, donde un azabache de ojos ónix gritaba a los cuatro vientos

-¡Oh, bendito sea esta noche donde mi odisea entra por esa puerta de mi tumba!- grita inmediatamente mirando al chico rubio- bienvenido seas a mi santuario, o criatura bella creada por los dioses y ángeles- inclino la cabeza ante el rubio- ¿ha que se debe el grato placer de tener su flamante presencia ante este desdichado poeta?

-Es necesario que duermas, Sasuke- respondió sonriendo y acercándose a él lentamente para no alterarlo- tu aliento y palabras son suficientes por hoy- siguió con su demencia para que le permitiera acercarse- los dioses te recompensan con el descanso debido- lo tomo del mentón y sin que se diera cuenta acerco la jeringa hacia su brazo izquierdo

-Alabados sean los dioses con tan grato regalo que me mandan con mi ángel- respondió con una sonrisa de lado mirando los ojos azules- pero, esta vez debo rechazarlo- continuo tomando desprevenido al rubio, que no se dio cuenta que el mayor de alguna forma estaba libre y lo aventó a la cama haciendo que tire la jeringa a algún lado de la habitación- porque hoy pienso probar y profanar el fruto prohibido del paraíso- y sin más lo tomo de las muñecas colocándoles sobre su cabeza y después bajar sus labios al cuello del rubio para besarlo y lamerlo con gula

-Sasuke, detente- forcejeaba tratando de quitarse el cuerpo contrario, mas era inútil ya que poseía más fuerza que él

-Que el paraíso perdone mi pecado- susurro en su oído con voz ronca y suave mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, el menor no pude evitar un pequeño jadeo, mientras el mayor tomaba sus labios desesperadamente

-Aléjate de él, Sasuke- lo apartaron Shikamaru y Kiba, el azabache de inmediato comenzó a forcejear tratando de quitarse a ambos de encima, mientras Ino inyectaba el sedante y Sakura ayudaba al rubio

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto, el blondo asintió lentamente mientras por su rostro surcaban lágrimas de dolor viendo como el azabache caía en un profundo sueño

-Y pensar, que él es de quien estoy perdidamente enamorado, y que antes éramos una pareja de casados- sollozo el rubio, quien era abrazado por Sakura


	2. Capítulo II

-Uzumaki Naruto, así me llamo- este fue el inicio de mi vida estudiantil en la secundaria de Konoha, mis padres y yo nos habíamos mudado aquí ya que en las noticias se decía que era un excelente lugar para vivir, y con el sacrificio de mis padres, decidimos llegar y comenzar desde cero en una sociedad completamente distinta; supongo que esto es la parte "normal" de mi pasado, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros y un ánimo renovado al sentirme aceptado por ellos, entre desde segundo secundaría, y desde entonces, jamás creí que mi vida diera un vuelco tan grave

En fin, supongo que se preguntaran que me llevo a trabajar en un psiquiátrico en el nivel de criminales, pues sencillo, mi exesposo, Uchiha Sasuke, en ese momento me pareció un hombre común y corriente, pero estoy más que seguro que todo lo que hizo es por algo que lo aterro, y ahora, me encuentro cuidando de él sin que de verdad me recuerde

Bueno, ¿qué tal si comenzamos desde el principio?, iniciare con contar la parte buena de mi estadía en Konoha, cuando llegue y tenía doce años iniciando segundo de secundaria, sí, fui el más pequeño de mi salón; esa mañana me sentía realmente emocionado de conocer y hacer amigos en mi nueva escuela, siempre he sido un chico muy alegre, por eso no me importaba que deje a otros amigos y me mudara, siempre era muy positivo

-¡Mamá, me voy a la escuela!- avise desde la entrada de mi nueva casa, donde una mujer hermosa de cabellos rojos y ojos grisáceos oscuros me despidió con una sonrisa desde la cocina

-¡Que tengas un lindo día, suerte y has muchos amigos!- mi madre igual de entusiasta, después de todo, de tal palo tal astilla, ¿no?

-¡Sí!- respondí con mi mejor sonrisa para salir de mi casa- despídeme de papá- mi padre tenía un trabajo nocturno a lo que su horario era bien establecido, así que dormía cuando yo me iba a la escuela; caminaba preguntándome como serían mis nuevos compañeros, así que emocionado, corrí hasta llegar a la escuela y presentarme en dirección para que me dieran mi horario y salón, una mujer madura de ojos miel y rubia opaco, con cabello largo recogido en dos coletas y levemente maquillada me recibió entusiasmada de tener un nuevo alumno tan animado, en ese momento supe que ella y yo nos llevaríamos bien

Una vez establecido mi salón y horario, ella misma me guio a donde estarían mis compañeros, la primera clase era física, donde un maestro castaño y con una cicatriz sobre la nariz, me recibió con una sonrisa

-Bien, mi nombre Umino Iruka, vamos- me invito a pasar el que sería mi maestro favorito- bien chicos, este año se nos unirá un nuevo compañero, preséntate- me animo extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante

-Uzumaki Naruto, así me llamo- sonreí como más sabía hacer- un gusto conocerlos- e hice una pequeña reverencia, muchos me sonrieron y otros simplemente asintieron, eso me basto de momento, por lo menos ya me habían aceptado en su grupo

-Bien, puedes sentarte, veamos…- buscaba un lugar en el salón- ¡ah, a lado de Shikamaru!- señalo a un chico con cara de aburrimiento y yo asentí acercándome y saludando a quien sería me mejor amigo desde la secundaría

-Hola, mucho gusto, Shikamaru- sonreí con mi típica sonrisa zorruna y me senté, aquí las bancas eran compartidas, así que eran dos alumnos por butaca

-Hola- me respondió con una leve sonrisa, después de eso, me paso su libro para que pudiéramos estudiar juntos ya que yo todavía no tenía todos los materiales

Así, el primer día me hice amigo de Shikamaru, un chico llamado Chouji y otro serio llamado Shino, los tres me agradaban bastante, sobre todo Shikamaru, en el recreo me mostraron la escuela, pero algo, mejor dicho, alguien llamó mi atención, un chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos negros con tez pálida, sentado completamente solo bajo un árbol comiendo sin enterarse de nada, por algún motivo, me dio pena verlo tan solo

-Hey, Shikamaru, ¿por qué el niño de haya está solo?- le pregunte, él lo miro y acercándose a mí contesto

-Sasuke es alguien muy serio, más que Shino, así que nadie se acerca por su cara de malas pulgas- me respondió con un "problemático" al final, eso se me hizo gracioso contando su carácter flojo, pero sin que nadie se lo esperara me acerque a aquel chico

-Hola- salude cuando estuve frente a él, este solo miro hacia arriba y enarco una ceja, en ese momento recordé que Sasuke es de mi salón- ¿por qué tan solo?- le pregunte sonriendo, el solo subió y bajo los hombros con indiferencia- ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- al preguntarle eso, los demás se acercaron y miraron fijamente al chico sentado

-¿Por qué debería ir con un usuratonkachi como tú?- me pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, supongo que ya saben mi reacción

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, teme?!- le grite, me di cuenta que por poco lo dejo sordo ya que se sobo un oído

-¿Aparte eres sordo, dobe?- volvió a preguntar sonriendo, mira con lo que me salía el bastarde este, ¡yo muy amable me acerque, y el mi insulta, tonto!

-¡Eres un tonto ¿sabías?!- respondí encolerizado- ¡simplemente si no querías venir, me hubieras dicho "No" en lugar de insultarme, teme!- para mi sorpresa, ese chico soltó una leve carcajada

-Lo siento- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, después se levantó y tocando mi hombro añadió- será otro día- en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre para entrar de nuevo a clases, solo mire a mis nuevos amigos y ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

No fue la mejor manera de conocernos, eso tengo por seguro, pero ¿quién se habría imaginado, que ese mismo niño se convertiría en mi mejor amigo? Siempre creí que nos odiábamos por instinto, pero eso cambio a partir del siguiente año en el instituto, ese día me dirigía a mis clases de artes marciales, en ese momento era cinta azul Josae-Hing*, ¡era un verdadero demonio en los combates!, desde que tenía seis años practicaba, así que se puede decir que siempre tuve una buena condición física, y mi cuerpo bien desarrollado, mas jamás imagine que atraería a un pervertido, sí, vieron bien, un pervertido en la secundaria

Corría feliz como siempre, pero tenía cierto nerviosismo, ¡llegaba tarde a mi práctica!, pasaba por los vestidores, cuando sentí como alguien me tomaba por mi Shen Keng* arrastrándome a los vestidores, lástima que mis enseñanzas me decían que debo mantenerme calmado, sino le habría partido la cara a ese sujeto desde un principio, me acorralo en la regaderas, y sin ningún miramiento comenzó a manosearme por encima de mi traje, en ese momento quede en shock, por lo que no pude evitar que me quitara mi cinta y amarrara mis manos con ella detrás de mi espalda, cuando reaccione, fue demasiado tarde, comenzaba a desabrochar mi camisa tocando todo a su paso y metía su mano en mi pantalón, sabiendo cuál era su objetivo comencé a resistirme, mas mi sorpresa fue al reconocer a mi atacante, nada más que mi amigo de las clases de kung fu, Kimimaro, con ojos nada sanos me veía

-Detente- dijeron mis labios al instante, mentiría si dijera que no comencé a tener miedo, y más cuando se trata que él ya es Jotae-Hing*, aunque pudiera defenderme, simplemente él ganaría, pero no por eso me iba a volver sumiso, así que pataleando trate de quitármelo de encima- ¡te he dicho que me dejes!- grite para pedir ayuda, pero al parecer nadie pasaba- ¡aléjate!

-No va a servir de nada- susurro a mi oído provocándome asco- nadie puede salvarte, Naruto- tras decir eso lamio mi oreja provocándome un escalofrío, tenía mucho miedo, y el que me manoseara rudamente no ayudaba, pronto me vi sin nada en mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo y con mis ojos enormemente abiertos, llorando y temblando de miedo, Kimimaro besaba, lamia y mordía cada pedazo de carne que se encontraba a su paso- si no te resistiera, tú también estarías disfrutando- decía con mi miembro en su boca

Por algún motivo sentí que sus palabras eran mi única salvación, así que trate dejarme envolver por un placer inexistente, después de todo, no quería recordar que fui violado a mis apenas trece años, Kimimaro ya tenía en ese entonces 18, ¿cómo defenderme?; trate de dejarme llevar, pero el resultado fue peor, de mis labios salían gemidos, pero no de placer, sino sollozos, mal momento

-¿Qué hace?- me pregunto con voz cálida y falsa, acariciando mi mejilla- ¿por qué lloras?- se hizo el inocente, me miraba con preocupación fingida- ¿quieres que me detenga?- por un momento creí que lo haría, así que asentí desesperado, grave error, él me mira con ojos enfadados, cambia por una sonrisa malvada y lujuriosa, eso aumento mis sollozos- cállate- susurro bajo, tomándome rudamente del mentón, eso provoco más miedo en mi- ¡que te calles!

Me abofeteo, me mordí el labio inferior tratando de controlarme, pero mi cuerpo temblaba y el hipo comenzó a salir, no quería verlo a la cara, mantenía mi vista en el suelo aprovechando su posición con la bofetada reciente

-Naruto- me llamo con voz fría, yo cerré los ojos y mis lágrimas aumentaron- cálmate- me dijo con voz amenazante, por todos los medio trate de hacerlo, ¿quién podría hacerlo?- eso es, que buen chico eres- se acercó más y tomándome por los hombros, empujo mi cuerpo contra la pared, haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara contra esta, quede atontado cayendo al suelo, tomo mi cabeza por la nuca y la estrello tres veces más, sentía como algo cálido resbalaba por mi frente, mi visión comenzó a oscurecerse, no podía hacer nada, me tenía a su merced- listo, ahora podemos terminar- tomo mis piernas para separarlas lo más que podía, sabía que planeaba hacer- no te has despertado ni un poco, rubiales- dijo tocando mi miembro sin pudor

-Por… favor- suplique para que se detuviera, adivinen cual fue lo siguiente que paso- ¡NO… PARA, DUELE… POR FAVOR!- grite desgarrándome la garganta cuando sin prepararme me penetro y se movía salvajemente en mi interior, algo escurría por mis piernas y el dolor era insoportable, Kimimaro jadeaba y gemía como si estuviera poseído, mi vista se terminaba y mi voz ya no podía salir, a lo lejos escuche como la puerta se abría de golpe, un aroma a jazmín me invadió, y una sombra se acercaba a nosotros corriendo- Sas… su… ke- fue lo último que dije antes de quedar en la inconsciencia

Cuando desperté, estaba en una cama de hospital, mi cuerpo dolía, mi cabeza zumbaba y no podía sentarme tras fuerte punzadas de dolor provenientes de mi ano; mire por todos lados hasta encontrar unos ojos ónix mirándome preocupado

-Naruto- dijo con voz suave y calmada, mi amigo, Sasuke se encontraba a mi lado

-Sasuke- solloce al verlo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y a pesar de mi dolor, me abalance sobre él

-Lo siento, lo siento- decía una y otra vez, lo mire sin comprender dejando que acariciara mi cabeza- iba a ducharme después de mi practica de baloncesto, entonces escuche como gritabas, cuando abrí la puerta y vi a ese desgraciado, supe que solo sería un estorbo, así que me fui corriendo por tu maestro, pero cuando llegamos, tú…- afianzo más el abrazo, mis sollozos cesaron, pero no mis lágrimas, negué en su pecho y levante mi mirada a sus ojos negros

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, quien sabe que me hubiera pasado, gracias- susurre, el acaricio mis mejillas y me recostó en la cama para después besar mi frente, si no fuera por la situación le hubiera preguntado por qué me besaba, pero no me importo, cuando sentí que se alejaba de mí, un miedo incontrolable volvió

-Voy por los doctores- anuncio, el miedo se transformó en pánico y salte de la camilla

-¡NO!- grite con toda mi alma y me aferre a su espalda, Sasuke iba a replicar mi acción, pero no tuvo tiempo para atraparme antes de caer, me tomo de mi cintura y mi espalda en un abrazo

-¡Idiota!- me regaño para después cargarme como princesa y acostarme en la cama, me cubrió con las sabanas y antes de que se apartase, lo tome de la mano con miedo

-No me dejes- suplique con mis ojos cristalinos, él asintió y toco el timbre para llamar a las enfermeras, tomo un silla y, sin soltar mi mano, se sentó mirándonos directamente.

En tan solo dos minutos, una enfermera de cabello corto negro y lacio, entro después de tocar la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con tono jovial y amable

-Despertó- fue lo único que pronuncio, y la joven salió de la habitación

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, solo nos quedamos hipnotizados con la mirada del otro; tras diez minutos, la puerta se abrió de repente, entrando una pelirroja y un rubio idéntico a mí, solo que con cara madura, se acercaron

-¡Naruto!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, trate de sentarme, mas Sasuke coloco una mano en mi pecho para evitarlo, se acercaron hasta la orilla, cuando mi amigo trató de apartarse, apreté más su mano, evitando que se fuera, mis padres lo vieron, entonces mi padre se fue al otro lado de la camilla, así Sasuke junto a mamá de un lado y papá del otro, preguntaron cómo me sentía y… todas las preguntas de interrogatorio posibles

¿No he dicho en que trabajan mis padres, verdad? Mi madre es psicóloga criminal, así como abogada forense, mientras que mi padre es detective y médico forense, ¿cómo se conocieron?, en la morgue con un caso que investigamos juntos, sí, INVESTIGAMOS, no pudieron esperar a casarse antes de crearme, menos mal que ya tenían más de 24 años de edad

-Cariño- mi padre acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente- te prometo encerrar por el resto de su existencia a ese desgraciado que se atrevió a hacerte esto- dijo con voz calmada, pero en su rostro se veía la ira contenida dentro de él, solo asentí y salió al pasillo seguido de mi madre, en eso entro mi abuelo, un hombre alto y ancho, con el cabello blanco en picos que llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, suspire aliviado al verlo

-¡Oh!, así que te alegras de que yo sea tu doctor mocoso- dice con voz cantarina, yo asiento con una sonrisa- bien, debo llevarte para unos estudios- continua acercándose con otros dos doctores tras él- por cierto, tu amigo es…

-Sasuke Uchiha- decimos los dos a la vez- un gusto señor- continúa con una reverencia

-Jiraiya Namikaze- se presenta revolviéndole el cabello con una sonrisa- gracias por cuidar de mi nieto- casi suelto una carcajada cuando él me mira sorprendido con los ojos como platos.

Así, gracias a los cuidados intensivos de mi abuelo, salí una semana después del hospital, pero con ciertos cuidados, ya que los golpes que recibí me dañaron increíblemente, provocándome mareos y algunas veces visión borrosa, que hasta la fecha aún poseo, además que debido a la situación que pase, me provoco migraña por estrés, Kimimaro paga en la cárcel, pero el daño que me ha dejado también es grande, eso y que estamos descontando el trauma que dejo, así que asistí a un psicólogo pediátrico hasta los 17, no olvide, pero puedo vivir con ello, jamás me rendí, así que los ataques de migraña y dolor son casi nulas y las pesadillas dejaron de aparecer por mi mente con el paso de los años.

Bueno, así trate de terminar la secundaria con el apoyo de mis amigos y compañeros, junto a mis profesores, aunque tuve que dejar el kung fu, pero comencé a practicar capoeira*, necesita fuerza física, mas no tanto como las artes marciales, así que siempre me mantuve en movimiento

En cuanto a Sasuke, algo comenzaba a cambiar en él desde que entramos a tercer semestre en la preparatoria, él ya casi cumplía 17 y yo apenas tenía 15 años, pero no le di gran importancia, con el paso de los años lo conocí mejor, supe que vivía con su hermano, quien era seis años mayor que él, ya que sus padres murieron cuando era apenas un bebe, los motivos son desconocidos a la fecha, ya que es perteneciente a una de las familias más adineradas y reconocidas de todo el mundo, donde su abuelo, Madara, se encargó de mantener ocultos los motivos del fallecimiento de las 55 personas de la familia Uchiha, en las cuales estaban en la lista los padres de Sasuke; otra cosa que aprendí es que en esta familia siempre hay movimientos extraños, incluso se llegaba a presentar la policía para explicar ciertos acontecimientos dentro de la misma familia y empresa, ya que al parecer andaban en negocios ilícitos, o eso presento un día mi papá ante las televisoras. Cuando se presentó a Sasuke en la sociedad, fue en su cumpleaños 18, donde en su fiesta frente a todos se me declaro y pidió mi mano en matrimonio, para ese tiempo ya teníamos cuatro años de novios, fue tanto el apoyo que tuve de su parte después de "eso", que termine perdidamente enamorado de él, la verdad me quede estático ante su pregunta, Itachi y Madara ya nos habían dado el visto bueno con nuestro noviazgo, así que no pude evitar llorar y decir miles de veces que sí; el hecho de pedirme matrimonio frente a todos me dio a entender que tan importante soy para él, un golpe más para lo que pasaría después.


	3. Capítulo III

Con el consentimiento de mis padres, Sasuke y yo nos casamos un mes después de que cumpliera 18; algo que jamás olvidare, será como Sasuke celebro nuestra luna de miel y mi cumpleaños, con lo que hizo no me importo la espera. Nuestra luna de miel fue en Cancún, el mar mexicano, una verdadera belleza. Bueno, vamos por partes y no dejar que pase nada, ¿les parece?

Nos casamos el 10 de Noviembre, yo ese día tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba rebosante de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo estaba nervioso, no iba a utilizar vestido, pero debido a que soy doncel, los trajes son distintos que para los varones, mi traje era completamente blanco, de la parte de arriba parecía un traje común de la antigüedad, pero en las mangas del saco tenía encajes transparentes con brillos dorados, así como corbata dorada, el pantalón tenía encajes del mismo tipo a los costados, con botas que me llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla también con encajes, junto lo parecido a un vestido de novia, es que también llevo velo del mismo tipo del encaje, así como el saco posee un abultamiento en la parte de atrás pareciendo cola, pero no tan larga, gracias a mi testarudez evite llevar ramo

Mi padre me iba a entregar, así que mi madre ya estaba dentro, donde nos casamos el templo tenía habitaciones para que los novios se prepararan, Sasuke ya esperaba en el altar, así que cuando baje solo mi padre me esperaba, en cuanto me vio, pude ver como se quedaba orgulloso, para mi padre siempre fui un ser divino, ahora imagínense que era para mi madre, simplemente un ser que no era de este planeta, siempre me lo decía; cuando llegue a lado de mi padre lo tome del brazo, nos acercamos a la puerta que estaba cerrada, mi padre toco levemente y de inmediato se escuchó la marcha nupcial, cuando se abrieron las puertas todos los invitados ya estaban de pie, mire hacia el altar, donde Sasuke me veía con ojos que no pude descifrar, y una enorme sonrisa, el llevaba un saco normal negro, pero para mí se veía simplemente hermoso, caminaba junto a mi padre con un sonrojo ya que todas las miradas estaban sobre mí

Cuando llegamos al altar mi padre tomo mi mano y levanto mi velo, me sonrió aguantando las lágrimas, miro a Sasuke y con la misma mano que tomaba la mía, tomo la de Sasuke uniéndonos, le sonreí y subí los tres escalones para quedar a su altura, así la ceremonia transcurrió, el padrino fue Itachi, ya que el pagó todo a petición mandato de él, debo admitir que Itachi tiene buen gusto, el padre daba la homilía, cuando Sasuke se acercó a mí oído

-Estás hermoso- me dijo, no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme

-Gracias- le sonreí- tú también estás muy apuesto

-Je, tú me opacas- me dijo divertido- la verdad me siento mal, soy un ladrón- lo mire sin entender- es decir, robe al ángel más hermoso del cielo- bien, con eso sí que estaba rojo como tomate, desde que comenzamos a salir, Sasuke siempre me decía que soy su ángel que lo salvaba de todo

Así el tiempo de los votos llego, el padre nos pidió que nos colocáramos uno frente al otro tomándonos de las manos, el lazo seguía sobre nosotros e Itachi se acercó con los anillos, mi madre ya lloraba a cantaros, yo no pude reprimirme más, así que también soltaba lágrimas de alegría, algo que nos caracterizaba a los Uzumakis era ser muy emotivos, Sasuke solo me veía con cariño y felicidad

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como tu esposo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos, serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe?- me preguntó

-Acepto- dije con una sonrisa, pregunto lo mismo a Sasuke que con todo su orgullo Uchiha y voz varonil dijo "Acepto"

-Que pase el padrino con los anillos- comunico el sacerdote

-Yo, te acepto como mi esposo para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- decía mientras que con una media sonrisa tomo el anillo que le ofrecía Itachi y lo coloco en mi dedo anular y sin más, beso mi mano, de nueva cuenta un sonrojo apareció, tome el anillo y repitiendo las mismas palabras coloque el anillo en el mismo dedo, ahora fue el turno del sacerdote hablar

-Ahora yo, con el poder que me ha sido concedido, los declaro marido y doncel- termino con una gran sonrisa- puedes besar a tu esposo- sin contemplaciones Sasuke me tomo por la nuca y me beso frente a todos que aplaudían efusivos con la ceremonia terminada, cuando nos separamos me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a salir junto a los invitados, que en la salida del templo nos aventaban pétalos y arroz, cubrí a Sasuke con el velo, y así entre los invitados nos acercamos a la limusina

Cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta comenzamos a reírnos, me miro con un profundo amor y me beso tiernamente, yo de inmediato le correspondí, nos dieron una vuelta por la cuidad, la ceremonia fue a las dos de la tarde, y la fiesta hasta las seis, así que llegamos a las siete para que los invitados llegaran antes que nosotros, el lugar era una terraza al aire libre, comenzaba a oscurecer, así que se podía apreciar en la entrada una fuente con pozas de fuego alrededor, así como un puente para llegar al centro, el recibidor era un quisco adornado con una fuente y un cristal encima de esta, dentro la pista era de colores con telas colgando de color rojo, dorado y blanco, los centros de mesas tenían flores blancas con listones rojos, la mesa de los recién casados tenía detrás de ellos una fuente con cuadros pegada en la pared, de color amarilla con café

Cuando llegamos todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir, se acercaban a nosotros y nos felicitaban, nos daban consejos y nos advertían de los primeros meses de matrimonio, que son los más difíciles de todos, Sasuke solo escuchaba, así que respondía por ambos, así transcurría la noche, hasta que nos pidieron iniciar con el baile, al principio solo éramos Sasuke y yo, poco a poco comenzaban a acercarse más, mientras colocaban billetes en nuestros trajes, eran muchos invitados, casi parecía que nos vestimos con el dinero, después de eso, mi padre comenzó a bailar conmigo y mi madre con Sasuke, por su cara supe que estaba siendo intimidado, yo solo reí por lo bajo

-Parece que tu madre ya comenzó a hacer de las suyas- me dijo mirando lo mismo que yo- Naruto- lo mire sonriendo, cambiamos de posición y me abrazaba y nos movíamos de un lado a otro- que seas feliz con Sasuke, ten cuidado, si ves que todo se está saliendo de control, no dudes de poner un alto- me decía, yo solo asentía para no interrumpirlo- si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos

-Gracias papá- le dije cuando nos separamos, mi mamá se acercó a mí y cambiamos de pareja, ella me abrazaba y lloraba en mi hombro

-Y pensar que no hace poco te cambiaba pañales- dijo entre sollozos- mi niño, te deseo que en tu hogar siempre haya amor, recuerda que todo va a ir bien con el amor, respétense, platiquen si hay problemas, no se tengan secretos y apóyense mutuamente, ten mucho cuidado, no te dejes ver la cara si todo comienza ir mal, recuerda que los primeros meses, quizás semanas no van a ser fáciles, pero ténganse paciencia mutua

-Sí, mamá, gracias- dejamos de bailar y nos abrazamos, Sasuke me miro y acercándose me tomo de la mano

-Me permites un baile, Naruto- me dijo Itachi extendiéndome una mano, Sasuke soltó la que sostenía y me dirigí al mayor, comenzamos a bailar, mientras vi a mi abuelo Jiraiya acercarse a Sasuke para hablar con él

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto me alegra que seas tú mi cuñado- dijo sonriendo Itachi- por favor, cuida de Sasuke, sé que contigo es otra persona distinta, de verdad te ama, por eso tenle un poco de paciencia, ya que a veces puede llegar a ser un idiota, celosos y compulsivo

-Yo también te quiero- ironizo tomándome de los hombros Sasuke, después de eso, todo mundo comenzó a bailar, nosotros nos fuimos a sentar mientras veíamos a todos bailar, ambos conversábamos, llego al hora de la cena y todos comenzamos a cenar, pero por supuesto nosotros más acaramelados que nunca, aunque era normal ¿no?, pasada la cena, llego la hora del pastel, este era de color blanco con rosas rojas, ambos nos acercamos, partimos juntos un pedazo y con un poco de betún Sasuke embarro mi nariz para después lamerla, por tercera vez en el día me sonroje hasta los pies

-Creí que no te gustaba lo dulce- le reproche

-Tú eres lo único dulce que me gusta- me susurro abrazándome, con eso sentí como mi corazón latía como loco, después de todo, Sasuke sabe cuándo hablar y qué decir, nos sirvieron un poco de pastel, ya que solo era mi parte, él y yo compartíamos la misma rebanada, así se hizo las doce de la noche, a esa hora muchos de los invitados comenzaron a irse, así como nosotros nos acercamos a la limosina, una vez dentro se nos llevó directamente al aeropuerto, donde el jet de la familia Uchiha nos esperaba, subimos y comenzamos el viaje

Llegamos a las siete de la noche, en horario mexicano, el aeropuerto quedaba cerca del mar, así que aprovechamos del servicio Uchiha y salimos corriendo cerca del hotel en que nos quedaríamos, el cielo ya estaba enrojeciendo, así que nos sentamos en la arena para ver la puesta, aún teníamos nuestros trajes de la boda, mas poco importo, nos quedamos hasta que la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor, cuando llegamos al hotel, Sasuke y yo nos entregamos gustosos en cuerpo y alma, con la luna como única testigo de nuestro amor

Durante nuestra luna de miel, todo fue tranquilo, quitando los celos que pasamos los dos cuando otros babeaban por nuestra pareja, sobre todo Sasuke, ya que hombres y mujeres me veían libidos, según su paranoia, mientras que mi caso solo era cuando chicas coqueteaban con él, hombres no, ya que Sasuke tiene en su personalidad Macho 100%, así que no había riesgos; nos quedamos por tres semanas, al regreso a casa, todos nos esperaban con una sorpresa, sus miradas cómplices no me daban buena espina, pero esa idea cambio tan rápido como canta un gallo

Nos llevaron a una parte casi deshabitada en el bosque, donde una casa aguardaba por nosotros, en el área de la casa había múltiples tipos de árboles a su alrededor, pero poseía un jardín con todo tipo de flores, era de dos pisos blanca, con puertas de metal, el piso de madera y un gran balcón en la parte de atrás de la casa; detrás de la misma, se encuentra un precipicio donde llega al mar, así que vivíamos entre bosque y mar, la brisa era fresca por el bosque, el susurro de los árboles bailando con el viento y el feroz ruido de las olas chocando con las rocas, era más que embriagador, es poco decir que en cuanto vi la casa salte de emoción arrastrando a Sasuke conmigo, exploramos la casa

Lo primero que te recibe al entrar en la casa, era la sala, bastante moderna, los sillones negros y rojos acomodados alrededor, en el centro una mesa con cristal en las orillas y madera color chocolate, floreros altos cafés y negros, con ramas y flores en las mismas en cada esquina, junto a una suave cortina blanca para cubrir el gran ventanal de la misma; al pasar de allí se divisa el comedor con los mueblas del mismo color que el de la sala, la mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco con rojo, una mesa rectangular con ocho sillas, pero lo que me fascinó, fue el gran ventanal que cubría toda la pared con vista al mar, donde una cortina igual al anterior ondeaba con suavidad; a un lado estaba la cocina de color beige con verde, los muebles blancos, así como otra puerta que sirve de alacena

Subimos al siguiente piso, donde el pasillo te recibe un pasillo con seis puertas de madera, cada una abierta donde dejaban ver las primeras tres unas habitaciones completamente amuebladas con camas, buros y closets completamente blancos, en cada ventana había un especie de sillón con cojines rojos, cafés y verdes; una habitación era el baño, y la que está enfrente de esta, un estudio donde las paredes son cubiertas por enormes libreros repletos de todo tipo de encuadernaciones, un gran escritorio con una computadora, así como otros sillones negros y un diván cercano al balcón de color blanco

La habitación principal es la más grande de todas, una cama donde fácil caben cuatro personas con colcha blanca y café, la cabecera baja, donde atrás en la pared había huecos para usarlos de estantes, había lámparas naranjas en cada lado, así como otros libros, hacía la izquierda se encontraba otro pequeño cuarto donde estaba el closet y el baño de la habitación; al lado derecho se encuentra una puerta al balcón que está unido con el estudio, mas dividido por un pequeño barandal, había una mesa de cristal con dos especie de cama de playa acolchonada mirando hacia el mar

En total, una sala, comedor, cocina, cuatro baños (tres arriba y uno abajo), cuatro habitaciones, dos estudios (uno arriba y otro abajo, solo que el de abajo parece un poco más a un estudio de música), sin duda una casa grande

Cuando terminamos de explorarla mire a Sasuke que me sonreía cálidamente, no pude evitar saltar para abrazarlo, donde fui de inmediato correspondido, agradecimos por el regalo a mis padres y Itachi, ya que Madara no estaba; se quedaron un rato y cuando comenzó a anochecer se retiraron

-Al fin, solos- susurro sensualmente a mi oído Sasuke abrazándome por la espalda

-Sasuke- gemí cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello- ¿qué tal si probamos la tina del baño?- sugerí pícaramente, a lo que no se pudo resistir y me llevo con él, esa noche no descansamos a pesar del agotador viaje

Así pasó el tiempo, seguíamos estudiando en la Universidad, Sasuke medicina y yo me decidí por seguir los pasos de mis padres, así que comencé por estudiar psicología criminal

No fue hasta que cumplí veinte años, que todo lo hermoso que tenía Sasuke, se desmorono con un solo acontecimiento, ese que provoco el quiebre total de nuestra vida tranquila y normal.


	4. Capítulo IV

Bienvenida fue la noticia de mi embarazo a los veinte años, sí, después de dos años de casados Sasuke y yo por fin recibimos la noticia de que seríamos padres, pero, ya no todo era tan tranquilo desde un principio

Sasuke desde que nos casamos llegaba a casa tarde, la mayoría de las veces a las dos de la mañana, creía que era por trabajo, mas un día lo espere, cuando lo vi, supe que algo pasaba, regresaba con los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera llorado por horas, su ropa completamente desarreglada, su cabello desordenado y con una cara de miedo, esa madrugada me dispuse a saber que había ocurrido, le preguntaba y él, solo se abalanzo sobre mí

-Lo siento, perdóname- lloraba escondiendo su cabeza en mi abdomen, se arrodillo ante mí- yo no quise, él me obligo- no se podía controlar, yo aún estaba shockeado por su repentino movimiento

-Sasuke, tranquilízate- le pedía con voz calmada arrodillándome junto a él, lo tome de las mejillas e hice que levantara su mirada- ¿qué paso?- pregunte besando su frente, con ese simple tacto Sasuke dejo de temblar

-Itachi- fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarme nuevamente cayendo dormido, no pude hacer otra cosa más que llevármelo al cuarto y recostarlo en la cama, cuando le quitaba el traje, me di cuenta que su camisa fue arrebatada de un tirón, ya que no tenía ningún botón, así como estaba rasgada de ciertas partes

Temiéndome lo peor ¿acaso Itachi violó a Sasuke?, me preguntaba una y otra vez, quite el calzado y el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxer, la única prenda que me diría la verdad, más no me anime ¿eso en las piernas de Sasuke, es sangre?, me alarme y de un tirón saque el bóxer, evitando alarmarme puse una mano en mi boca para omitir cualquier expresión, ¡Sasuke fue violado!, tome toda su ropa y la guarde en una bolsa en lo más profundo del armario, llegue al baño y tomando una toalla la moje, me acerque al cuerpo dormido de Sasuke y lo comencé a limpiar, una vez limpio coloque un bóxer limpio y el pantalón de su pijama, me senté en la cama y lo recosté en mi regazo, estaba frío y aún escurrían algunas lágrimas, acaricie su cabeza

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté Sasuke ya se había ido, me levante y me dispuse a ir a la estación de policía, cuando fui por la ropa en el armario, esta no estaba, me alarme y comencé a sacar todo aventándolo por toda la habitación, al no encontrarla, me levante, escuche un ruido en una de las habitaciones

-¿Sasuke?- pregunte acercándome al pasillo- ¿Sasuke, eres tú?- preguntaba, pero no recibía respuesta, me acercaba a las escaleras cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí, voltee alarmado, en cuanto lo vi, baje corriendo las escaleras, no era Sasuke, se trataba de un sujeto ataviado completamente de negro con una capucha, por lo que no pude verle el rostro

Ya estaba a la mitad de la escalera cuando sentí que me cargaba desde la cintura

-¡No, bájame!- comencé a forcejear, en un movimiento inconsciente, le propine un codazo en la cabeza haciendo que me soltara, de inmediato aproveche y fui corriendo por el teléfono de la cocina, para mi desgracia, este había sido arrancado, no lo pensé mucho y me dispuse a salir de la casa, el sujeto caminaba tranquilamente hacia mí, forcejeaba la puerta- ¡está cerrada!- grite desesperado, tan asustado estaba que un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un mareo me comenzaron a dar- no, ¡en este momento no!- gritaba tomándome la cabeza entre ambas manos, el sujeto prácticamente ya podía tocarme, en mi desesperación patee como diez veces la puerta lastimándome, puesto que era de metal

Le hice una abolladura donde cabía, así que salí por allí de la casa, mire hacia la cochera de la casa… donde estaba el auto de… Sasuke, no me detuve y salí corriendo al bosque, aún estaba en pijama y estaba completamente descalzo, tropezaba constantemente, pero me levantaba como podía y seguía corriendo, el dolor y el mareo se intensificaban, uniéndosele un dolor en el vientre bajo

-Aguanta, hijo- rogué llorando, tan ensimismado estaba, que no me había dado cuenta que el hombre me pisaba los talones, solo reaccione cuando de nueva cuenta me cargaban nuevamente haciéndome caer al suelo- ¡no, por favor!- suplicaba tratando de librarme, en eso el tomo un algo de su chaqueta, cuando lo vi, el pánico me invadió, ¡un cuchillo!- ¡déjame…!- mis palabras se fueron cuando sentí el filoso artefacto en mi costado una y otra vez- ¡AYUDENME!- grite ahogándome con mi sangre, escuche como puertas de autos se cerraban y unos pasos se acercaban presurosos, el sujeto me dejo de apuñalar y me acariciaba la mejilla, sentía como algo caía en mi rostro, mi atacante está… ¿llorando?

-¡Naruto, resiste!- me gritaba tomándome la mejilla, sus lágrimas caían por todo mi rostro- ¡por favor, no me dejes!- suplicaba abrazándome, las pisadas se acercaron y se detuvieron cerca de nosotros- ¡por favor, ayúdenos!- suplico a los recién llegados

-Sasuke- dijo Madara- suelta a Naruto lentamente- mis lágrimas se desbordaron sin control, hasta que todo fue negro

Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital conectado a múltiples aparatos, trate de levantarme, pero estaba demasiado adolorido, mire a todos lados, estaba completamente solo, en eso sentí como se abría la puerta, entro un doctor mirando una tablilla, no hice ningún movimiento, hasta que dejo de ver el objeto, llamo a las enfermeras

-Me alegro que despertara, Sr. Uzumaki- dijo con voz suave- ¿cómo se siente?

-No me importa como este yo, quien me importa- respondí tocando mi vientre, el doctor solo bajo la mirada y negó lentamente

-Cuando llego, el bebe estaba muy herido, no pudimos hacer nada- dijo con voz triste, miraba el techo dejando que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos- lo siento

-¿Sasuke?- volví a preguntar

-En un hospital psiquiátrico- respondió mi abuelo entrando en la habitación- al parecer poseía desde niño el síndrome de Capgras*- se acercó a la camilla- y después se convirtió en esquizofrenia- acariciaba mi cabeza

-¿Mis padres?

-En la sala de espera junto a Itachi y Madara

-Itachi violo a Sasuke- dije seguro, mi abuelo solo me miro sorprendido- la madrugada que Sasuke llego a casa, antes de atacarme, tenía sangre en las piernas y menciono el nombre de Itachi… ¿cuánto ha pasado desde entonces?

-Un mes- respondió el doctor que llegó primero- estaba en coma

-Entiendo- dije dando por terminada la conversación

Salí del hospital una semana después, continúe con mis estudios hasta graduarme también en psicología clínica, donde comencé trabajando en el mismo hospital donde Sasuke está, así hasta la fecha, actualmente tengo veintiséis años, soy divorciado y mi pasatiempo, es investigar la verdad tras la historia de Sasuke Uchiha.

_OoOoOoOo***OoOoOoOo_

_Narración Omnisciente_

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo del hospital, en su mano llevaba el fichero de un paciente en particular, Sasuke Uchiha, también conocido como el "poeta encerrado", ya una semana había transcurrido desde su último ataque

-Naruto- dijo a modo de saludo Ino

-¿Qué hay, Ino?- respondió con una sonrisa

-Nada nuevo, solo que al parecer el paciente n°88, ya está en las últimas antes de salir

-¿Creen que ya está listo?- pregunto sorprendido

-Gaara ha dado grandes avances desde el día que llegó, o eso dice su terapeuta

-Yo no lo creo, pero bueno, no traté su caso- se encogió de hombros- nos vemos- y se encamino dentro de la sala de terapeutas

Naruto no solo pertenecía al área criminal, sino que también atendía como terapeuta en los consultorios del mismo hospital, así que sin muchos ánimos fue a su consultorio, donde ya lo esperaba su paciente de las tres de la tarde, Sai, era un caso interesante, ya que el chico no tenía ninguna emoción, pero venía de una buena familia

-Buenas tardes, Sai- saludo abriendo el consultorio

-Mmm… buenas tardes- pensó antes de responder- ¿por qué siempre que vemos a alguien, saludamos?, yo solo lo hago porque lo leí en un libro, pero…

-¿Sigues con tus libros de auto superación?- cuestiono burlón el blondo- Sai, eres terapeuta, y uno muy bueno, ¿por qué me pides consulta?

-No lo sé- dijo sin más entrando, por su parte, el rubio solo suspiro y se dedicó a escuchar a su compañero de trabajo- aunque esta vez vengo a verte de terapeuta a terapeuta- Naruto solo lo vio serio- es sobre Gaara- Sai es el encargado del caso n°88- a mi parecer está listo para salir de aquí, pero quiero que alguien que no lo conoce, vea su caso objetivamente- continuo entregando todo el historial del pelirrojo al blondo

Naruto analizaba cuidadosamente todo, algo que aprendió de su madre, era ver cada detalle en la persona

-Según lo que está escrito, Gaara ya es muy estable- comenzó a decir el rubio- pero, para dar mi veredicto, necesito hablar personalmente con él, saber cómo actúa con las personas- termino de decir entregando el formato a su compañero

-En ese caso, tienes 55 minutos para verlo- se levantó Sai de la silla, Naruto asintió y siguió a su compañero al área criminal hasta la habitación 1298- Gaara, tenemos una visita- anuncio abriendo la puerta

Gaara estaba sentado en la cama, viendo a la ventana, cuando entraron, no pudo evitar verle con sorpresa

-Naruto- susurro, el mencionado, solo había hablado en dos ocasiones con el chico de apenas 18 años, hablaba con él en el tiempo libre de la sala de relajación para los "presos", por así decirlo

-Hola, Gaara, tiempo sin vernos- saludo con una sonrisa el rubio, Gaara tiene síndrome de Amok*, por lo que en un ataque de locura, comenzó a apuñalar a todo mundo a su paso, en ese entonces el apenas tenía 14 años, siendo llevado a ese lugar tras ser capturado, después de asesinar a 17 personas

-Naruto vino a verte, para saber si es correcto que salgas- explico simplemente Sai

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación para cerrar la puerta, de inmediato, dos guardias se colocaron en la puerta, atentos a si le pasaba algo al rubio, Naruto suspiro al ver las dos sombras

-¿Crees que ya estoy bien?- pregunto sin preámbulos el menor

-¿Tú qué opinas?- lo miro calmado, Gaara solo se hizo bolita en la cama recargándose en la pared- ¿puedo sentarme?- el chico solo asintió

-No quiero lastimar a nadie- dijo en un susurro, pero que escucho el mayor

-No lo harás- sonrió para darle ánimos- ¿crees que estás listo?

-No lo sé

-Ok- se recargo en la pared- pero, ¿crees qué estás listo?

-No lo sé

-Bueno- cerro los ojos respirando profundamente- ¿crees qué estás listo?

-¡No lo sé, doctor, eso debería decírmelo usted!- respondió enojado Gaara

-¿Por qué debería ser yo quien decida eso?- mas Naruto ni se inmuto

-¡Porque ese es su trabajo!- Naruto analizaba cada una de sus reacciones, miro a Gaara, se levantó lentamente y se encamino a la puerta

-Estás listo, solo con un poco de paciencia y tendrás una vida normal- dijo mirándolo antes de salir por la puerta con una sonrisa- suerte, Gaara- el mencionado solo se quedó estático, para Naruto es más que bien sabido, que las personas con los síntomas como Gaara son muy propensos al estrés, eso provocando que ataquen a todo que se encuentra por su camino

-Creí que te mataría- dijo uno de los guardias cuando le abrió la puerta

-Sí, bueno, gracias por cuidarme- les sonrió a ambos y se fue caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente

Llego a la sala común del piso y se preparó un café, miro el estante y tomó otro fichero con carpeta roja; Hatake Kakashi, el nuevo que llega hoy por la tarde, al parecer asesino de una manera cruel a su esposa Rin, así como tuvo cautivo a un chico llamado Obito por dos meses, hasta que un vecino encontró al chico pidiendo ayuda desde la ventana, por suerte no le hizo nada grave, así que ahora el chico se encuentra nuevamente en una vida normal, en cuanto al peliplata, va a tener que ser analizado desde el principio, aunque no es su caso, le gusta analizar a todos los pacientes, para ver si se relaciona de alguna manera con Sasuke

-¿Ves el fichero del nuevo?- preguntó llegando a su lado Sakura- ¿qué te parece?

Sakura va a ser la encargada del nuevo, por algún motivo todos piden consejo u opinión de los pacientes, ya que al parecer es uno de los mejores terapeutas del sitio

-No me gusta analizar sin ver- fue lo único que respondió para después dejar el fichero en su lugar, el psiquiátrico tiene una organización para identificar a los pacientes, con esos pensamientos llegó Sai con el fichero de Gaara con una carpeta azul; los pacientes nuevos tienes una carpeta roja, los que pueden salir y terminan su tratamiento una carpeta azul, los que ya tienen un tiempo y no presentan problemas verde, y los que ya tiene tiempo, pero sin presentar mejoría morado, en cambio, los pacientes más peligrosos y sin mejora alguna con carpeta negra

Como la de Sasuke, el caso de Sasuke ha ido empeorando drásticamente, ha pedido muchas veces el caso de Sasuke, pero Tsunade, directora del psiquiátrico y su ex directora de la secundaria cómo termino como directora es un misterio, tiene la norma de que casos con parentescos y conocidos, serán entregados a todos, menos al cercano, y debido a que el azabache es su exesposo, se cumple con él esa regla, le parece ridículo

-¿Ya casi termina tu turno?- pregunto el blondo a la chica

-Sí, ¿nos vamos juntos?

-Claro, ¿cuánto te falta?

-Media hora

-Bien, te espero en la cafetería- sonrió tomando su mochila y saliendo por la puerta, la chica solo asintió y lo vio salir

-Oh, Naruto, ¿ya sales?- se encontró con Kiba en el mostrador del piso

-Sí, nos vemos- sonrió levantando una mano, despidiéndose de Ino y Kiba que regresaron el saludo

Caminaba por los pasillos del psiquiátrico, para llegar a la cafetería tenía que pasar por el área pediátrica, por suerte no hay ningún niño internado, eso le alegra bastante, son solo casos sencillos, como por ejemplo alucinaciones por alto contenido de azúcar, hiperactividad, incluso uno que otro caso de apoyo a los padres para un buen desarrollo con sus hijos, sí, el mejor área del lugar, ve como unos niños corren por el pasillo con unos aviones de papel en sus manos, esa parte del edificio está adornado con tapiz de colores y juguetes, para que el niño no se sienta en un hospital, aunque sí lo es

-Naruto- lo llamarón desde una de las salas comunes- ¿cómo estás?- pregunto un niño de unos seis años

-Hey, Konohamaru- sonrió al verle- ¿ahora por qué estás aquí?- pregunto revolviéndole su cabello

-Emm… mucha… azúcar, quizás- respondió un poco avergonzado

-Deja de comer tanto chocolate- dijo fingiendo un tono enojado, el menor simplemente miro a otro lado, cinco segundos después lo tomo de la mano para mirarlo con ojos brillantes

-¿Hoy juegas conmigo?

-Lo siento, Konohamaru, solo espero a una amiga para irme, tuve turno nocturno hasta hoy

-¿Eh?- lo miro confundido

-Es decir que estoy aquí desde la noche- rio un poco, Konohamaru siempre que lo ve, pide que juegue con él, mas ese día está extremadamente cansado, por algún motivo, cada vez que está con Sasuke, se siente agotado

-Está bien- dijo desanimado el pequeño, Naruto se enterneció y acuclillándose a su altura revolvió su cabello

-La próxima, ¿bien?- el niño solo asintió feliz y salió corriendo para seguir a unos niños que llevaban una pelota- definitivamente, esta es la mejor área- susurro poniéndose de pie

Siguió caminando hasta la cafetería, cuando ingreso, jamás creyó ver a quien estaba sentado en la barra frente a la cocina, el sujeto lo miro y dedicándole una sonrisa saludo animadamente

-¡Hey, Naruto!- en cambio, el blondo simplemente se llenó de odio con su sola presencia, sin parpadear se acercó a él

-Itachi

No pudo evitar mirarlo con rencor y decir su nombre como si escupiera con voz fría, la persona que se niega a darle explicaciones, el último nombre que menciono Sasuke antes de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba… quien le arrebato a su esposo.


	5. Capítulo V

-Veo que sigues igual de frívolo- ironizo el mayor dando un largo y sonoro suspira

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se acercó rápidamente con una cara de fura, haciendo que se pusiera en guardia

-Solo quiero hablar contigo- aunque su voz fue calmada, por dentro se estaba a nerviando

-¿De qué?, ve al grano de una vez, Itachi para no ver tu rostro nunca más- respondió con voz enfadada y cruzándose de brazos, viendo como Itachi habría la boca se animó a interrumpirlo- ni se te ocurra pedirme que me siente, tienes diez minutos antes de que llame a los guardias del hospital

-Claro, es solo que…- se percibía la duda- ¿cómo… cómo está Sasuke?

Naruto sentía ganas de tomar un cuchillo de la cocina y encajárselo en la cara a Itachi

-Sabes que no soy su terapeuta, así que largo para que lo busques- se dio media vuelta, pero solo dio un paso cuando Itachi lo tomo del brazo- ¡no me toques!

-¡¿Qué se supone que hice para que me odies tanto?!

-¡Todavía lo preguntas!, ¿qué no es obvio?- tironeo de su brazo para que lo soltara, pero no cedía- ¡basta Itachi, suéltame!

-No hasta que me des una explicación

-¡No hay nada que explicar!

-¿Naruto?- en eso llego Sakura, quien vio confundida la escena

-Sakura, llegas en el momento más oportuno- dijo cuándo Itachi lo soltó- vámonos- tomo de su mano y prácticamente la arrastro a la puerta

-Naruto, ¿algún día de estos podemos hablar?- pregunto Itachi desde su lugar

-¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero verte?- respondió enojado y jalando a la chica salió de la cafetería

Se encaminaron al metro en completo silencio, hasta que las puertas se vieron cerradas, y sentados en sus lugares, Naruto soltó un largo suspiro

-Lamento la escena de la cafetería, Sakura- la miro con vergüenza

-No te preocupes, pero…- dudó en continuar, mas Naruto le sonrió para que continuara- ¿quién era ese hombre?- Naruto se recargo en el respaldo pesadamente, cerró los ojos y largo otro suspiro

-Uchiha Itachi- respondió sin moverse- el hermano mayor de Sasuke- al abrir sus ojos y mirar a la chica, esta tenía una cara de completa sorpresa

-¿Qué quería?- cabe mencionar que Sakura está al tanto de toda la historia del matrimonio, así como Shikamaru, Ino y Kiba

-Al parecer, hablar- respondió con voz seca- no entiende que no quiero verlo ni en pintura

-Que sínico, lo que hizo, y ahora esto- balbuceaba en voz baja, pero con un notorio enojo, lo que hizo que Naruto sonriera, si algo era cierto, es que quiere a Sakura como a una hermana

-Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está cejotas encrespadas?- le pregunto sonriendo, Sakura solo sonrió

-Entusiasta, y no lo llames así- ambos se vieron y largaron una sonora carcajada soltando toda la tensión de hace un momento

-Siempre igual- Naruto miraba por la ventana- por cierto, ¿no tenías que quedarte para recibir al nuevo?

-Hubo una complicación, al parecer llega mañana por la madrugada- suspiro cansada

-Que mal por ti, otro día de levantarte en la madrugada- sonrió con burla, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica- eso duele, Sakura- lloriqueo como niño pequeño, la chica solo le enseño la lengua y se giró con indignación fingida; del algo que le encantaba al rubio, eran esas ridículas peleas que tenía con la chica, ya que parecían hermanos peleando- por cierto, ¿cuánto tienes?

Sakura se sonrojo levemente y toco su vientre con dulzura

-Dos meses- lo miro con una gran sonrisa

-¿Lee ya lo sabe?- la chica solo negó lentamente

Sakura tiene veintiocho años, está casada con Rock Lee desde los dieciocho, desde chica siempre los doctores le dijeron que ella es infértil, por eso nunca se le paso por la cabeza que estuviera esperando un hijo; aún recordaba el susto que les dio Sakura cuando de la nada se mareo en el hospital provocando que un estante lo callera encima, por suerte Ino y Kiba estaban con ella, de lo contrario, quien sabe qué habría pasado

-Pienso decírselo hoy en la noche

-Lleva una cámara contigo, quiero ver la reacción de Lee cuando se entere que será padre- ambos comenzaron a reír ante las posibles reacciones

Cuando Sakura llegó a su estación se despidió de Naruto y bajo, el menor quiso acompañarla, pero esta insistió que no, ya que el rubio aún vivía a seis estaciones más, en otras palabras, vive lejos; ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando llego a su departamento, es un poco más grande que los departamentos normales, pero no es tan grande como el de los edificios de lujo

Llego a la sala y despojándose de su chaqueta la tiro en el sillón, se encamino a su habitación quitándose el resto de la ropa y entro al baño para darse un merecido baño; se quedó bajo la regadera por otros diez minutos con agua fría para relajarse, salió y colocándose el pantalón de la pijama se miró frente al espejo del tocador, más precisamente las cicatrices de las puñaladas, sanaron completamente, pero se veían sumidas y blancas en comparación a su piel bronceada, suspiro y se tiró en la cama, hoy no cenaría, como desde hace una semana

La habitación se sentía fría, desde la semana pasada que lo tienen con cinco chalecos de fuerza, en ese momento no era el "poeta encerrado", no, en ese momento es quien realmente es… Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que todas las noches lloraba por perder a las dos personas más amadas de su vida, su esposo Naruto y su difunto hijo, lloraba amargamente, mordía la almohada para cubrir sus gritos de dolor que salían desde lo más profundo de su ser

-Naruto…- sollozaba lo más bajo posible, lo llamaba desde la frialdad de su cuarto, sabiendo que este no iría, no ahora que hace una semana lo ataco, en ese momento ya no soportaba estar lejos del blondo, así que con la absurda excusa de tener otro ataque hizo que su esposo fuera a su habitación

_Flash back_

_Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, en ese momento "Sasuke Uchiha" era quien desayunaba con los demás pacientes, desde que entró en lucidez nuevamente, le permitieron salir solo a desayunar para que se despejara un poco, una de las cocineras le servía su desayuno, chilaquiles con un trozo de carne que la cocinera en ese momento cortaba, Sasuke solo miraba como lo cortaba, cuando la mujer termino de partir la carne, se escuchó un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la cocina, la mujer presuroso se alejó para ver dejando a Sasuke en la barra, en eso dos doctores iban caminado cerca de su lugar_

_-Ah, por fin nos toca el turno matutino- dijo aliviado una de ellos_

_-¿Quiénes son los siguientes condenados?- preguntó su acompañante_

_-Al parecer Yamanaka, Haruno, Inuzuka, Nara y Uzumaki- ante la mención del último, Sasuke presto más atención a su conversación_

_-¡Que mal!, nunca puedo hablar con Uzumaki, dicen que es el mejor de la clínica- seguían platicando- como me gustaría recibir consejos suyos- Sasuke solo sonrió satisfecho con el logro del rubio_

_-Sí, además, he escuchado que realmente es una buena persona, bastante agradable, es una lástima que aún no podamos conocerlo_

_Así continuaron platicando y Sasuke se perdió en sus pensamientos, Tiene una vida exitosa, es reconocido por todos y está bien, supongo que es lo mejor sonrió con melancolía ante sus pensamientos ¿Quieres verlo?, una voz hablaba desde su cabeza, Sasuke trato de ignorarlo puedes hacerlo, eres inteligente, mira, la chica dejo el cuchillo, Sasuke dirigió su mirada al objeto Sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿o es que no deseas verlo como tanto anhelas?_

_Sin más, Sasuke tomo el cuchillo y lo guardo entre su ropa, que por suerte le quedaban grandes, tomo su bandeja y se alejó de la barra para sentarse en una mesa, desde esa mañana ya planeaba como haría para ver a Naruto, ¿por qué solo verlo, si más que nada deseaba tocarlo?, definitivamente, llegaría lo más lejos posible con el blondo_

_Cuando termino de desayunar lo llevaron de nuevo a su habitación, cuando se vio solo en la habitación, guardo el cuchillo en la almohada, antes de que llegaran los fortachones y le colocaran de nuevo esos malditos chalecos de fuerza, esperaría pacientemente hasta la noche_

_Sasuke aún estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando se hizo de noche, miro hacia la puerta donde no se veía ninguna sombra, como pudo saco el cuchillo de la almohada y con su boca lo encajo en el colchón, ciertamente parecía como si se restregaba en la cama, así se hizo medianoche y Sasuke corto los tres chalecos, por suerte solo podían ponerle las cadenas en sus pies para que no se levantara de la cama, tenía que comenzar con algo convincente para que el rubio fuera, y algo que aprovecharía es que incluso siendo el "poeta" solo permite que Naruto se le acerque, así que esa era su carta de victoria, sin más, comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte que podía cuanto desvarío se le ocurría_

_-Carmesí, es lo único bello de esta vida, poder ver el sufrimiento; dolor, el único sentimiento placentero existente; soledad, el mayor detonador de la demencia; locura, lo que demuestra mi podrido ser encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, ¿podrido?, no, no es esa la palabra adecuada para mi estado, ¿estado?, no soy diferente al resto, oscuridad, soledad, frialdad, hipocresía, destrucción, extinción, macabro, fin, infierno, muerte, traición, sangre… carmesí… esa flor bella partir, cortar, apuñalar, destruir, extinguir, matar, desaparecer… ¿qué pensaba?... demencia, suicidio, piedad, rencor odio, frustración, obsesión, matar, extinguir, sangrar… sangre… ¡SANGRE!_

_En un hospital psiquiátrico se encontraba un demente mirando la luna a partir de una rejilla con cristal transparente y fierros negros, ¿quizás morado?, sí, morado es mejor, como el color de la carne putrefacta, con ese exquisito olor a muerte desquiciante… el cuervo encerrado, mirando la luna, con sus vestiduras blancas, atado, encadenado, amordazado al metal frío e inmóvil, chirriante y… y… encerrado en cuatro blancas paredes, puras, intactas… el cuervo enloquecido, las voces gruñendo, el poeta enloqueciendo, muriendo, pudriéndose en una mazmorra entre demonios agonizantes… ¡frialdad, desolado, abandonado por aquellos que pensó que jamás lo TRAICIONARÍAN, PRIVADO DE SU LIBERTAD, ENCERRADO!, olvidado… ¡MALDITOS SEAN USTEDES LOS SORDOS, NECIOS, TERCOS E HIPOCRITAS QUE SE MUEREN EN UN MUNDO DONDE MI ÁNGEL JAMÁS LOS ESCUCHARA, porque yo, YO, Sasuke el cuervo Uchiha, jamás me permitiré que estas alas de ángel sean desperdiciadas por una humanidad tan ruin y cruel, YO el poeta me niego a ceder ante la frialdad de este mundo, ESCUCHEN ESTAS MIS PALABRAS SALBADORAS, MALDITOS INFIELES!_

_Por suerte solo pasaron diez minutos antes de que el rubio entrara por esa puerta, pensando que tenía otro ataque, lo más probable es que lo sedaran_

_-¡Oh, bendito sea esta noche donde mi odisea entra por esa puerta de mi tumba!- grita inmediatamente mirando al chico rubio- bienvenido seas a mi santuario, o criatura bella creada por los dioses y ángeles- inclino la cabeza ante el rubio- ¿ha que se debe el grato placer de tener su flamante presencia ante este desdichado poeta?_

_-Es necesario que duermas, Sasuke- respondió sonriendo y acercándose a él Tú sonrisa es igual de hermosa- tu aliento y palabras son suficientes por hoy- siguió con la mentira del azabache- los dioses te recompensan con el descanso debido_

_Cuando Naruto lo tomo del mentón, supo que lo sedaría, por un momento se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azules que lo hechizaban, pero recordó cuál era su objetivo_

_-Alabados sean los dioses con tan grato regalo que me mandan con mi ángel- respondió con una sonrisa de lado mirando los ojos azules- pero, esta vez debo rechazarlo- continuo tomando desprevenido al rubio- porque hoy pienso probar y profanar el fruto prohibido del paraíso- y sin más lo tomo de las muñecas colocándoles sobre su cabeza y después bajar sus labios al cuello del rubio para besarlo y lamerlo con gula Tú saber sigue siendo dulce y adictivo, mi dulce Naruto_

_-Sasuke, detente- forcejeaba tratando de quitarse el cuerpo contrario, mas era inútil ya que poseía más fuerza que él, Lo siento, no puedo contenerme más_

_-Que el paraíso perdone mi pecado- susurro en su oído con voz ronca y suave mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, el menor no pude evitar un pequeño jadeo, mientras el mayor tomaba sus labios desesperadamente, No sabes cómo te extraño, Naruto, te necesito conmigo, quiero que seas mío como antes_

_-Aléjate de él, Sasuke- para su mala suerte llegaron los compañeros del rubio apartándolo, y llegando una pelirrosa con él_

_-¡No, suéltenme!- ¡Más, necesito de él más!, poco duraron sus pensamientos, ya que una rubia se acercó a él e inyecto algo en su brazo, su vista comenzó a nublarse, llevándose consigo la amarga imagen de Naruto mirándolo llorando, Naru… to, fue lo último que pensó antes de caer completamente dormido_

_End flashback_

Por lo menos esa vez pudo tocarlo y besarlo como hace tantos años deseaba, después de todo, sabía perfectamente que ya tenía seis años encerrado en ese manicomio, bien sabía que Naruto tenía prohibido verlo, es completamente consciente de porque Naruto estaba solo, porque lo lastimo, sabía perfectamente que todo lo que pasaba al rubio, es su culpa.


	6. Capítulo VI

El sonido del teléfono le taladraba la cabeza, se removió incómodo en la cama, mas el aparato seguía insistiendo en ser atendido, sin muchos ánimos, miro el buro a lado de la cama, el reloj marcaba las siete diez de la mañana, de nueva cuenta se sentó y tomó el teléfono

-¿Diga?- respondió somnoliento, el cuarto aún estaba oscuro, lo único que se veía era el lugar de su única compañía, un acuario con peces exóticos, desde niño siempre le ha gustado imaginarse que era él quien vivía en la pecera, ver a los peces nadar sin preocupación alguna lo relajaba, así como el leve ruido del motor del aparato de oxigeno que provoca burbujas, y la tenue luz azul que proviene de ella, le resulta muy relajante; cuando aparto su vista de la pecera escucho con atención el otro lado de la línea

-Hola hijo, ¿mal momento?- escucho la voz cálida de una mujer que amaba mucho, su madre, desde lo que pasó con Sasuke siempre le llama sus días libres, ya que Naruto decidió vivir solo

-No, buenos días, mamá- respondió con una leve sonrisa, siempre que habla con su madre, es como una medicina para iniciar bien el día

-Ya veo, que bien- dijo con una leve sonrisa- ¿cómo has estado?

-Cansado, pero bien

-¿Ocurrió algo?- como siempre, no puede ocultarle nada- te escuchas, además de cansado, disgustado- Naruto soltó un leve suspiro

-Tan perceptiva como siempre

-¿Qué pasó?

-Itachi me buscó ayer en el hospital- escucho un suspiro del otro lado

-Te hizo algo- no era pregunta, sino afirmación

-Quería explicaciones de mi comportamiento hacia él, discutimos un poco, solo eso

-Espero que lo hayas dejado en su lugar- el menor soltó una leve risa- ¿has estado comiendo bien?- en definitiva no podía decirle que llevaba una semana sin comer, pero no quería mentirle

-Trato de comer- fue lo que respondió

-¿Tus dolores?

-Casi nulos, ya son muy raras las veces que me siento mal

-Qué alivio

-¿Y papá?

-Ocupado, al parecer encontraron el paradero del líder de la mayor mafia de todo el país- platico con tono cansado- tu padre se exige demasiado

-Pero, para eso te tenemos, mamá- dijo sinceramente

-Supongo- su cálida voz hizo que comenzará a sentirse mejor- me he estado preguntando, ¿estaría bien que te visitemos mañana? hace mucho que no nos vemos

-Claro, me gustaría pero…

-¿Pero?

-Esta semana solo tengo un día de descanso

-Entiendo, en ese caso, te dejó descansar, trata de comer bien, hijo

-Sí, gracias, mamá, cuídate

-También tú, dale su merecido a Itachi si se atreve a molestarte de nuevo- ambos rieron ante el comentario- te quiero

-También yo, saluda a papá de mi parte

-Sí, adiós

-Adiós- colgó el teléfono con mejor ánimo, a pesar de decirle que estaba bien, esa semana se sentía realmente mal, ya que desde ayer tiene un dolor de cabeza insoportable y su cuerpo le pesa demasiado, más no quería preocuparla con algo innecesario

Se levantó de la cama y se encamino a la cocina, solo porque se madre pidió que comiera, trataría de comer algo, así que se sirvió un poco de cereal, a pesar de que por fuera se viera bien, su salud no estaba como antes, estaba en su quinta cucharada, cuando un dolor en el vientre bajo lo ataco por sorpresa

-Argh- se quejó y corrió al baño, se inclinó en la taza y repitió lo poco que su estómago conservaba, una vez fuera toda la comida pudo erguirse y lavándose sus dientes se dirigió a su cuarto para sentarse en el sofá frente a la pecera, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo y miro a los peces nadar, de a poco las punzadas de dolor se fueron intensificando, pero las ignoraba y seguía mirando la pecera, tomo un reproductor que estaba en el sillón y colocándose los audífonos puso play, de inmediato sus sentidos se comenzaron a mezclar con el suave toque de la música, siempre que se siente mal, deja que todo fluya en ella, haciendo que se relaje, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido

Cuando despertó ya eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, el cuarto seguía oscuro debido a la cortina, el dolor había desaparecido, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, está vez preparo la tina, la lleno con agua caliente y se adentró en ella, suspiro cansado y se sumergió por completo en la bañera, miro hacia arriba con su vista nublada por el agua, se imaginó a sí mismo en la pecera, nadando sin preocupación alguna, si por él fuera, se quedaría allí todo el día, pero sus pulmones le recriminaban aire, así que tuvo que salir para respirar pesadamente, tocio varias veces y recostándose de nuevo miro hacia el techo

Su cabello escurría en su rostro, por lo que lo hizo hacia atrás y comenzó a pensar, Nunca antes lo había pensado, pero, Sasuke es uno de los sobrevivientes a la matanza de su familia, probablemente de allí venga su enfermedad, si Madara e Itachi estuvieran dispuestos a hablar, podríamos tener un lugar donde comenzar a tratarlo, suspiro nuevamente y miro sus manos desde que lo conozco, nunca me dijo nada acerca de ese día, su rostro siempre se ensombrecía y cambiaba de tema de inmediato, me pregunto, ¿qué estarán ocultando? la imagen de Sasuke vino a su mente y no pudo retener una sonrisa nostálgica

-Y pensar que aún lo amo- su risa irónica retumbo por toda la habitación- Sasuke… ¿qué me hiciste para que no te pueda guardar rencor con nada de lo que haces?- bajo sus manos a cada lado de la tina, donde sintió un pinchazo en su mano derecha, de inmediato la levanto y miro una pequeña cortada en su palma, su sangre corría por su brazo hasta llegar a su codo, las gotas caían en la tina y se unían al agua, con solo mirar se quedó hipnotizado hasta que un fuerte dolor de cabeza llegó a sus cienes- agh- se quejó apretándolas un poco, cerró sus ojos un momento, el dolor se iba remplazando por un calor incontrolable, sin entender, abrió sus ojos y miro la tina, el agua estaba completamente negra, su brazo ya no tenía hilos rojos, sino negros, a pesar de lo que veía no se asustó o sobresalto

Una nueva oleada de calor lo recorrió por todo su ser, su respiración se cortaba y sus mejillas enrojecían, miro hacia el techo de nuevo, inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho, abdomen; seguían bajando y cuando llego a sus muslos, se dirigieron a su entre pierna, cuando lo apresaron soltó un gemido, sin controlarse continuaron moviéndose en toda su extensión aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban con ecos en todo el lugar, a pesar de que quisiera silenciarse, no podía, inclino hacia la izquierda su cabeza y sentía como alguien lo besaba en su cuello, el ritmo aumento, cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el calor que lo abrazaba, seguía sintiendo como alguien más lo besaba y acariciaba, mas no le importo y siguió acariciándose

Cuando por fin llegó el clímax, una sustancia blanquecina se unió al agua completamente negra, cerró sus ojos tratando de controlar su respiración, cuando los abrió ya tranquilo, el agua era transparente y en su brazo no había rastros de alguna herida, asustado se levantó de la tina y se dirigió al lavabo y con agua fría se limpió la cara, tiro el agua de la tina, se vistió sin secarse, tomó su chaqueta y salió presuroso de su departamento, camino a paso rápido por las concurridas calles y se dirigió a un parque cercano, se alejó de las personas y se sentó en un árbol, se inclinó en sus rodillas y escucho a su corazón retumbar con fuerza dentro de su pecho

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- se preguntaba- ¿por qué me sentí de esa forma, además, qué diablos fueron esas sensaciones?- no entendía nada, a pesar de que trataba de controlarse estaba demasiado confundido y asustado, ¿debería llamar a Sakura?, se formuló en su mente, A menos que quiera que me tomen de loco, siguió pensando y llegó a la conclusión que era debido a la falta de alimento durante toda la semana, se recargo un momento y miro el cielo, estaba gris, lo más probable es que lloviera pronto, así que se levantó y camino con dirección a su departamento

Tenía demasiado trabajo en la oficina, desde que Madara lo nombro subdirector de la compañía Uchiha, ha estado más que ocupado, pero en ese momento no tenía su atención a tanto papeleo, sino a cierta conversación con cierto rubio, para ir a verlo utilizo el pretexto de que quería saber de Sasuke, pero en realidad quería saber de una vez porque desde que salió del hospital hace seis años lo miraba con odio y rencor, hace un año Naruto le había dado una oportunidad de decirle a cambio de que él respondiera a todas sus preguntas, pero como era de esperarse, no podía decir nada, de lo contrario…

Suspiro con resignación, aunque tratara de concentrarse, simplemente no podía, tal vez en otra ocasión pudiera hablar con Naruto, ya no podía soportar mucho más, el no contar a nadie la verdad, el saber que Sasuke y Naruto sufren por ser un cobarde y enfrentar al demonio, sabía que pronto estallaría, pero no puede ser imprudente… debe pensar las cosas con cuidado para evitar que "Él", se entere

Seguía abrumado por lo ocurrido, ya eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando regreso a su hogar, no entendía todo lo que sintió y porque la alucinación que tuvo, todo fue muy real, aunque llegara a la conclusión de alucinaciones por falta de alimento, es demasiado raro, se acercó a un estante de la sala, quería ver que más podría causar las alucinaciones, pero… al parecer ningún libro podía ayudarle, tiene la posibilidad de utilizar el internet, pero de qué forma investigar, poner en la barra "que puede causar alucinaciones eróticas" no era una opción, suspiro desganado y se sentó en el sofá más cercano, Si tengo una nueva alucinación hablare con Shikamaru o Sakura pensó mirando el reloj, ¿qué podía hacer el resto del día?

Mientras pensaba, su celular comenzó a sonar, miro el identificador y vio el nombre de "Directora", ¿para qué lo llamaría Tsunade?, sin pensarlo mucho contestó

-Dir. Tsunade- fue lo primero al descolgar

-Naruto, ¿estás ocupado?- pregunto sin rodeos la mujer

-No, ¿necesita algo?

-Quiero que vengas al hospital de inmediato, necesito hablar frente a frente de algo importante- respondió con tono serio

-¿Algo importante? ¿de qué se trata?

-Sasuke Uchiha- fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar, dejando al blondo con la palabra en la boca, ha pedido que vaya al hospital, y quiere hablar de algo importante, no le dio muchas vueltas y se encamino a la puerta para ir a la parada de taxis, así llegaría más rápido

Cuando llegó al hospital pago al conductor y se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade, lo recibió sentada pensativa detrás de su escritorio, las cortinas estaban corridas, y la mujer parecía ausente

-Directora- la llamó, esta de inmediato lo miro con cara preocupada

-Naruto, siéntate- señalo una silla frente a ella- me alegro que llegaras tan rápido

-¿Puede decirme que tiene que ver Sasuke con que me haya llamado?- pregunto sentándose

-Atacó a su terapeuta, lo llevo al hospital, casi le arranca la cabeza- el menor quedo sorprendido por lo dicho- Naruto, está es la última oportunidad antes de dormirlo, debido a que es a ti al único que permite se le acerque, y te dirige la palabra- suspiro antes de continuar y mirándolo a los ojos, firmemente continuo- tu solicitud de ser el terapeuta de Uchiha, es aceptada, dejaras las consultas particulares y tu caso del paciente 33° pasará a otro, quiero toda tu atención en el Uchiha antes de los policías decidan darle pena de muerte, ¿entendido?

-S-sí, directora- aún estaba sorprendido

-Bien, ahora, tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo necesario para ayudar al chico, eso es todo

-Directora, con todo respeto, ¿usted cree que soy tonto?- retomo la compostura mirándole- sé que hay otro motivo para llamarme, ya que esto me lo pudo decir por teléfono- la mujer solo suspiro

-Trataba de no asustarte, pero veo que es imposible- dijo en voz baja, Naruto no pestañeaba hasta saber el verdadero motivo de la llamada- ¿estás peleado con los Uchiha?

-¿Eh?

-Hace unas horas, recibí la llamada de un tal Madara, exigiendo tu despido y encarcelamiento, lo que me resulto raro, es que exigió tal cosa después de saber que el caso sería tuyo- Naruto abrió sus ojos exageradamente, ¿por qué Uchiha Madara desea que lo encarcelen? ¿qué hay detrás del caso de Sasuke Uchiha que no quiere que sea relevado?


	7. Capítulo VII

Hace unas horas se le entrego todos los expedientes relacionados con el azabache, regreso a su casa y de inmediato se puso al corriente, aunque lo más probable fuera que iniciara desde cero, tal vez así llegaría a una respuesta acertada con el moreno, pero también estaba el problema de que Madara no quiere que sea el terapeuta de su nieto, cuando termino de leer la quinceava carpeta se talló los ojos para descansarlos un poco, seis años de expedientes acumulaban muchos papeles, pero por fin termino de leer todo, ya eran las doce de la noche cuando se levantó del escritorio en el estudio de su departamento

-Debería hablar con Itachi y Madara para que me digan más sobre el pasado de Sasuke- anunció para sí mismo firme, camino a su habitación y vio la pecera, se acercó y tomo la comida de los peces, estos de inmediato se acercaron a la superficie peleándose por las hojuelas de comida que tiraba la mano de Naruto, los miro como tras comer se escondían y nadaban en el ecosistema artificial de la pecera, la luz estaba apagada, por lo que lo único que había era la luz de la pecera y el suave ruido del motor

Al dejar de verlos se recostó en la cama, debía dormir para mañana levantarse a trabajar, a pesar de que mañana su turno es a las nueve de la mañana, vivía demasiado retirado; por algún motivo sonrió levemente al verse como terapeuta del Uchiha, "Ahora tengo todo el derecho de investigar a la familia Uchiha", pensó feliz, se quedó mirando el techo permitiéndose que el sueño lo devorara, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se quedó profundamente dormido

La mañana era ligera, despertó con un poco de mareo, pero era normal, después de todo, una vida crece dentro de ella, miro a su lado, se encontraba su esposo mirándola mientras la abrazaba, acaricio delicadamente su vientre y dio un casto, pero tierno beso en sus labios, Sakura se separó lentamente de él y se paró de la cama para prepararse e irse a trabajar, ya que no pudo recibir a su paciente en la madrugada por órdenes de la directora, "Estás embarazada, ahora tendrás un trato distinto por su bebé", fue lo que dijo ayer por teléfono

Cuando estaba por salir, se despidió de su esposo y se dirigía a la estación de trenes, el día estaba ligeramente nublado, el aire era agradable con olor a lluvia proveniente de otra parte, el día era perfecto, lástima que su mente no se encontraba como el día, tranquila; por la tarde, la directora la llamó, pero pidiendo que se mantuviera atenta al Uzumaki, ya que él ahora es el nuevo terapeuta de Sasuke Uchiha, le parecía raro, que a pesar de que la directora fuera quien impuso la regla de que familiares o amigos de los pacientes no podían tomar los casos, el que Naruto fuera una excepción, le preocupaba, se puede considerar envidiosa si no admitiera que el rubio es excelente profesional y personalmente, pero, eso no evitaba que salieran dudas a relucir, "quédate cerca de Naruto… lo necesitará", fueron las palabras de la mujer, ¿qué está ocurriendo?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, al verse sin respuestas, decidió dejarlo por la paz, ya después hablaría con el rubio

El ladrido de los perros cerca del edificio lo despertó, miro con flojera la ventana, el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, se sentó en la cama y se desperezó estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, cuando se dirigió a ducharse, miro de reojo la pecera de su habitación, mas de inmediato se giró completamente alarmado a verla, el agua estaba completamente roja y en ella solo flotaban cinco pedazos de carne deformados y sangrantes, de la bomba emergían burbujas provocando que el agua antes cristalina se mezclara con la roja, pronto le llego el olor a pescado muerto causándole arcadas, cubrió su boca y nariz con su mano y lentamente se acercó a esta, cuando se inclinó para ver si estaban aún vivos los peces, buscaba en el ecosistema artificial, cuando miro a lo que parecía ser una roca enfoco más la vista, Yo no coloque rocas en la pecera, ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí?, se preguntaba

Miraba fijamente el extraño objeto, ya que este comenzó a palpitar como si de un corazón se tratara, con cada palpitada provocaba una burbuja y cuando llegaba a la superficie se convertía en un pequeño pedazo de carne que se unía con los otros cinco que flotaban en la superficie, horrorizado tomó los cinco trozos de carne flotantes y los colocó sobre la mesa, sin pensarlo mucho, zambulló su mano para tomar el pedazo de carne que palpitaba desesperado, así como lo hacía su corazón, cuando lo tomó sintió una punzada en el pecho, es como si tomara su propio corazón de la pecera, cuando lo sacó del agua, sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho

Inconsciente de lo que hacía, se llevó el pedazo a su pecho, trataba de regular su respiración debido al fuerte dolor que sintió, su vista se nublaba, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y jadeos entrecortados se escapaban de sus labios, se inclinó lentamente en la pared cercana a la pecera, las arcadas volvían y el mortífero dolor en su pecho se intensificaba, grito de dolor cuando sin pensarlo estrujo el pedazo de carne que estaba en su mano, sangraba, perdiendo las fuerzas se arrodillo ante la pared, sintiendo como algo corría por su tráquea, trepando hacia su boca, tosiendo vomito donde estaba inclinado, cerró sus ojos por el dolor, no importaba cuanto tratara de parar, su estómago no le daba tregua

Cuando por fin se calmó un poco, miró hacia la pecera, abrió exageradamente sus ojos negros, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y viendo con detenimiento el reflejo que le ofrecía la pecera, en ella había un joven de veintiséis años, piel pálida, cabello azabache y ojos negros

-Sasuke- susurró sin aliento, escucho su voz cambiada, no entendía que pasaba, cerró sus ojos y miro de nuevo la pecera, el mismo joven se reflejaba, solo que esta vez sintió como si su piel se derritiera, el dolor era insoportable, de inmediato se tomó la cabeza gritando de dolor, sus ojos lloraban caliente, es como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana en el horno, grito más fuerte y se retorcía en el suelo, quemaba, todo su cuerpo le quema, seguía gritando por ayuda, su cara se comenzó a deformar y sus ojos sangraban, sin soportarlo más, los arrancó de sus orbes gritando de dolor…

…

…

-¡AAHH!- grito sentándose en la cama, su respiración era agitada, el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo, miro la pecera, todo estaba normal, los peces nadaban tranquilamente en el agua cristalina, se levantó corriendo al baño para mirarse en el espejo, ojos azules en su sitio, cabello rubio y tez acanelada- una pesadilla- suspiro aliviado, sin importarle la hora se metió en la ducha para relajarse

Cuando salió de su departamento, checó la hora en su reloj, siete y media, camino tranquilamente a la estación de trenes, por fin era día de trabajar con el caso de Sasuke Uchiha.


	8. Capítulo VIII

_**Glosario:**_

_**Haloperidol:**__ antipsicótico utilizado por terapeutas para pacientes con esquizofrenia o psicosis, es el que más comúnmente se utiliza ya que es fuerte, pero con menos efectos secundarios en los pacientes_

_**Clozapina: **__antipsicótico de mayor nivel utilizado en pacientes con esquizofrenia, es un fármaco nuevo, mas posee mayor número de efectos secundarios que el haloperidol_

Mentiría si dijera que no está nervioso, por lo general Naruto es característico por su ánimo alegre en todo momento, una gran confianza en sí mismo y una felicidad que contagia a cuanta persona ve su andar, pero el que en ese momento se dirija al psiquiátrico, únicamente para atender a su némesis, su ser amado de toda la vida, eso sí que le provoca nervios, ese día entraría a las nueve y saldría a las dos, ya estaba todo decidido, en cuanto saliera, investigaría con su padre todo lo relacionado con la familia Uchiha, para ver que encontraba, por ahora, se enfocaría a tratar de relajarse y atender de la manera más objetiva a Sasuke

"_Casi le arranca la cabeza"_, resonó en su mente la voz de Tsunade, siempre ha tenido la ligera sospecha de que Sasuke recuerda quien es él, siendo un impostor o no, nunca lo llegó a atacar como lo hace con los otros, en su caso, es que trata de violarlo, _No, no se puede considerar violación cuando yo también deseo estar con él _, pero eso aún no quitaba el hecho de que Madara se vio alterado cuando tomó el caso, _Será que, ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que pasa con Sasuke?_, desde la antigüedad se han utilizado medios de todo tipo para controlar la mente humana, la más común es a través del miedo, la persona cae en un estado de inconsciencia ante este sentimiento, dejándose vulnerable, contando el que Sasuke tuviera un pasado difícil, sería una opción, pero ¿se le estará controlando?

En las fichas que analizó la noche anterior, solo se veían como se ha estado comportando durante los seis años que ha estado allí, y lo que captó toda su atención, fue que al parecer, cada vez que lo veía a él, esa misma noche estaba más que tranquilo mirando por los barrotes de su ventana la noche y llorando, como si el verdadero Sasuke saliera a flote después de que el "poeta" cumpliera con algo, quizás se trate de una alucinación o doble personalidad de su mente, formando un especie de pacto entre "ellos"

_Tendré que investigar principalmente a Madara, actúa de una manera muy sospechosa, después… tendré que hablar con Itachi, quizás por fin decida ayudarme a salvar a Sasuke_

Caminó lentamente a la recepción, donde Ino lo miraba fijamente, se acercó a la barra y comenzó a registrar su nombre

-Naruto- por fin se decidió a llamar, el mencionado levanto ligeramente la cabeza, para hacerle saber que la escucha- ¿estás bien… con todo esto?

-Perfectamente- siguió escribiendo- ¿de qué te preocupas?, sabes perfectamente cuanto he peleado por el caso

-No me refiero a eso- bajo el tono de voz- Tsunade nos dijo sobre Madara, estoy preocupada, después de todo, pidió tu arresto, por suerte… Tsunade…

-No hay motivo para encarcelarme, no importa que cargos se me impliquen, seré siempre inocente, solo hago mi trabajo con la aprobación del estado- la miro tranquilo, la chica asintió, más no levanto la mirada

-Quiero… quiero que me prometas que si todo comienza a ponerse mal, o salirse de tus manos, me consideres como tu apoyo y me pidas ayuda…

-NOS pidas ayuda- corrigió llegando Shikamaru junto a Sakura y Kiba- sabes que cuentas con nosotros- el rubio asintió sonriendo

-Lo sé, y de sobra, gracias por preocuparse y por su apoyo, pero estoy tranquilo- afirmó sin apartar su mirada- de verdad, gracias

-Bien, una vez aclarado, comencemos con el trabajo- anunció Kiba feliz- ¿vas con Sasuke?

-Sí

-¿Quieres apoyo?- le pregunto Sakura, el menor solo negó

-No pienso dejarme otra vez- su voz seria tranquilizo a todos, sonrió una vez más y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, se presentó con la recepcionista del área más peligrosa del piso, aquí solo los pacientes más peligrosos están "encerrados", una vez se identificó lo dejaron pasar

A paso lento se fue acercando a la habitación donde su nuevo paciente se encuentra, dos guardias le pisaban los talones para protegerle, ya que no se sabe que llegaría a pasar, y él como el único externo en el área, requería de protección, y allí se encontraba, frente a una puerta reforzada con una valla de metal, barrotes y prácticamente blindada con una pequeña placa que citaba "1356", las habitaciones fuera de esta área poseen los códigos de "12**" para su fácil identificación, y los de mayor seguridad "13**", todos los números de las habitaciones son códigos para identificar donde se encuentra un paciente, así como todo el edificio

Suspiro pesadamente, trató de controlar sus nervios y tocando levemente la puerta, abrió, la habitación es completamente blanca, sin un solo objeto, ni siquiera con ventanas, una simple sala en blanco, miro en el suelo recargado en la pared al azabache, parecía dormido, miro a los guardias y haciendo una señal de que estaba bien, cerraron la puerta, se giró otra vez hacia Sasuke y camino lentamente hacia él

-Buenos días, Sasuke- saludó con voz tranquila, el mencionado levantó su mirada de inmediato cuando escucho su voz, en su cara se notaba la sorpresa- a partir de hoy, soy tu terapeuta- sonrió inclinándose un poco alejado de él- espero que trabajemos bien

-Naruto, mi ángel- las lágrimas de Sasuke comenzaron a salir, Naruto estaba en shock, _Me ha llamado… Naruto, no puede ser…_

-Sasuke, ¿puedes contarme por qué lloras?

-Por fin puedo verte después de una semana, pero… te vez muy distante de mí- su llanto aumento y Naruto estaba más que sorprendido- perdóname… perdóname…- susurraba- no soporte más y yo… yo…

-Shh, tranquilo- pidió acariciando su mejilla _No cabe duda, sabe quién soy_- Sasuke, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?- el mayor asintió lentamente

-Te ataqué… cuando teníamos veinte- respondió en un susurro

-¿Recuerdas algo más?

-Solo, noches… donde me veo llorando… por ti y por… nuestro hijo- en ese momento, comenzó a temblar y sollozos lastimeros salían por su boca que trataba de reprimir mordiendo su labio, cuando comenzaron a sangrar lo tomo del mentón

-Sasuke, para, te estás lastimando- pidió con voz amable, si logrará hacer que el azabache se quedara en sus cinco sentidos por más tiempo, puede descubrir muchas cosas- tranquilo, no estoy enojado contigo, no te guardo rencor ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero ayudarte

-¿A… yu… darme?- repitió, era como si lo estuvieran hipnotizando

-Sí, quiero que salgas de aquí, como el Sasuke Uchiha que conocí- afirmo, el azabache lo miro aún lloroso, mientras que Naruto solo le dedicaba una sonrisa- por favor, déjame hacerlo- este solo asintió- quisiera que me contaras, todo sobre tu niñez

-No recuerdo nada de mi infancia- respondió ya más calmado

-¿Qué tal sobre tu adolescencia?- el mayor solo negó- ¿tampoco?

-No

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-Solo, cuando mi abuelo y mi hermano nos encontraron en el bosque y me llevaron a la cárcel, después, solo algunas noches hasta ahora

-¿Sabes quiénes son tu familia, a pesar de no recordar nada de tu infancia?

-Dos hombres que viene a visitarme, aseguran que son mis parientes

-¿Sabes quién soy?- todo eso no le cuadraba, ¿Madara e Itachi, visitan a Sasuke?, solo una vez ha visto a Itachi, y fue en la cafetería

-Mi mejor amigo, o eso dice Itachi

-¿Cuándo los viste por última vez?

-Ayer- _Lo visitaron mientras yo no estaba, un momento…_

-¿Sabes por qué estás en esta habitación?

-No, cuando desperté está mañana ya estaba aquí

-¿Por qué me llamaste _"mi ángel"_ cuando entre?- Sasuke lo miro con rostro de duda

-No recuerdo haberte llamado así

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-¿Estaba llorando?- se acentúo la duda en su rostro, _Pasó hace unos momentos… y ¿ya no recuerda?_

-¿Alguien te visito ayer?

-¿Estoy aquí desde ayer?

-Bueno, no importa- le contesto sonriendo- vendré mañana otra vez- se paró ante la mirada de Sasuke y tocando la puerta le abrieron- descansa, Sasuke

Salió nuevamente al pasillo y agradeciendo a los guardias comenzó a caminar con dirección a la sala común de la primera área, _La esquizofrenia explica que no pueda recordar claramente, ya que para responder se necesita pensar, lo que me preocupa, es que no se me han notificado de las visitas de Itachi y Madara_, se acercó donde se encontraba Ino y tomó una carpeta de medicamentos

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto cediéndole una pluma

-No intentó nada, de hecho, no me logro explicar muchas cosas… ¿qué medicamento lleva el paciente °99?- Ino busco en una tabla colgada en la pared

-Veamos… ah, haloperidol* todos los días

-¿Cómo?

-Inyectables

-Cambia a clozapina* en tabletas, si no comienza a trabajar como se debe, avísame

-Sí

Eran ya las once de la mañana, aún le quedaba tiempo, así que se dirigió a la sala común, donde se encontró a Shikamaru y Sakura platicando mientras tomaban café

-¿Embarazada y tomando cafeína, Sakura?- dijo al verla con una taza

-No, es té- sonrió, Naruto la miro como tratando de ver la verdad- de verdad, Shikamaru me vio prepararlo- el menor miro a su amigo que solo asintió

-Bueno, les creeré, a menos que sean cómplices- los examino a ambos

-Mi bebe no soporta la cafeína, por eso utilizo mi fuerza de voluntad contra mi adicción- sonrió mostrándole la taza

-Manzanilla con miel- se saboreó al oler el contenido

-¿Ves?, un simple té

-Cambiando de tema, Naruto- intervino Shikamaru- ¿estás bien?, te veo más pálido- Naruto lo miro nervioso

-¿En serio?

-Ahora que lo pienso, también se te ve más delgado- _Esto es malo, si les digo que no he comido en toda una semana, me llevo la reprimenda de mi vida_- ¿has estado comiendo bien?

-Eh… -se quedó en blanco _¡¿Qué les digo?!_- sí

-Mentira, dudaste antes de responder- ambos lo miraron con cara de enfado- ¿cuánto tienes sin comer?

-Estoy bien, ¡en serio estoy comiendo bien!- se puso nervioso

-Naruto- le amenazo Sakura

-Una semana- susurro de una manera para que no le escucharan

-¿Eh, no te he escuchado?- replico Sakura

-¡Wow, mira la hora! debo irme- salió casi corriendo

-¡Naruto!- mas los otros dos lo atraparon y lo tiraron al sillón

-Repite lo que dijiste- le replico Shikamaru

-Una semana- dijo otra vez en un susurro

-¡¿Qué, una semana?!- por desgracia, Sakura sí lo escucho

-¡Naruto!- de inmediato lo regaño Shikamaru- ¡pero qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza, necesitas comer, y más por…!

-¡Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me griten!- interrumpió nervioso- de verdad… de verdad que trato de comer como se debe, pero… simplemente mi cuerpo de inmediato expulsa lo que pasa por mi boca

-¿No has podido retener alimento alguno?

-No… además…- dudó el continuar

-¿Además…?- lo ánimo Sakura

-No, no es nada- sonrió viéndolos- de hecho, me dirigía a mi mochila para tomar mi billetera e ir a la cafetería a tratar de comer algo- _Quizás con eso me dejen ir_

-Perfecto, vamos, me muero de hambre- lo tomo del brazo Sakura, _¡Diablos!_- ¿vienes, Shikamaru?

-Sí, yo también quiero desayunar

Así, ambos esperaron a Naruto para irse juntos a la cafetería, de camino, el blondo se cuestionaba platicarle a ambos sobre su alucinación y su pesadilla, aunque lo más probable fuera que se llevará otra regañada diciéndole _"¡Eso pasa por no comer como se debe, tonto!"_, suspiro resignado y rogando porque esta vez no devolviera el estómago, entró en la cafetería, de inmediato le invadió el aroma de distintos platillos que preparaban las cocineras

Se acercaron a la barra para ver el menú, de inmediato una joven de no más de treinta años, se les acercó

-Buenos días, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?- les preguntó con una amable sonrisa, mientras los tres pensaban que comerían, Sakura fue la primera en hablar

-Quisiera unos chilaquiles con sombrero, un tazón de sopa de fideo con jitomate, un batido de fresa y… ¿no sabrás si hay té de chocolate o cacao?- los tres presentes se miraban sorprendidos

-No… creo que tengamos de ese té

-Bueno, entonces otro batido de kiwi con fresa por favor- sonrió un poco decepcionada

-Yo… solo quiero un licuado de plátano y ramen, por favor- dijo Naruto avergonzado

-Su ramen de carne, y el más grande posible, si es necesario, que sean dos en un mismo plato- puntualizó Shikamaru, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara alarmado- y póngale ración extra de verduras, por favor

-¡Con uno es más que suficiente!- le reclamó alarmado

-¿Eh, qué dices?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Shikamaru con voz amenazante, a lo que el blondo no pudo replicar más

-¿Desean algo más?- preguntó la joven sin quitar su sonrisa

-Para mí… unos huevos rancheros con una taza de café, por favor

-Enseguida se los llevo a su mesa

-Gracias- respondió pagando Shikamaru

-¡Pediste demasiada comida, Shikamaru!- de inmediato se quejó el menor una vez estuvieron sentados

-Se llama, "recompensación por toda la comida no consumida"- de inmediato se defendió el mencionado- además, quien si exageró pidiendo comida, fue Sakura

-Es verdad, ¿está bien que consumas tanta comida en una sentada, Sakura?- pregunto el rubio mirando a su amiga

-¿Qué esperan que haga?, tengo hambre- se justificó simplemente

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te fue con Sasuke?

-Mmm… ¿cómo decirlo?...- meditó un poco- se podría decir que… ¿bien?

-Puedes ser más profesional, ¿sabes?- le regaño la chica

-Ok, entonces… el paciente Uchiha se comportó de una manera muy extraña desde que entre a la habitación, este de inmediato al reconocerme comenzó a llorar y decir cosas que no entendía a qué se refería, así como presento memoria de corto plazo ante preguntas que le hacía, además… ¿ustedes sabían que recibe visitas?

-¿De quién?- preguntó Shikamaru

-Al parecer de sus parientes Itachi y Madara

-Puedes comprobar lo que dice con Ino, ella registra las visitas

-Pero… ¿qué no se supone que los pacientes del nivel criminal no pueden recibir visitas? es decir, esto no es una cárcel, es un hospital psiquiátrico, al menos que el terapeuta lo autorice de que el paciente ya es estable se le puede visitar, en cambio…

-Sasuke no presenta ninguna mejoría- concluyó Sakura

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a su anterior terapeuta?

-Imposible

-¿Por qué?

-Sasuke casi le arranca la cabeza, así que aún debe estar inconsciente

-¡¿Qué hico que?!- preguntaron alarmados los dos mayores

-¿No lo sabían?

-¡No, ¿cómo se le ocurre a la directora a darte el caso de un maniático?!- exclamó enfurecida la chica

-Soy la última opción, o curo a Sasuke o le dan pena capital

-¿Estás seguro de querer continuar?- lo miró Shikamaru- ¿qué pasa si no logras…?

-Lo lograre- lo interrumpió- sabes cuánto he deseado ser yo quien cuide de Sasuke, no me pienso retractar

-Entonces ten cuidado

-Sí- en eso la chica llegó con todos los platillos que habían pedido, una vez todos con sus respectivos pedidos, comenzaron a comer, cuando Naruto olió el ramen, una gran arcada se presentó alertando a los dos acompañantes

-¿Quieres otra cosa más ligera?- le preguntó Sakura con preocupación, Naruto solo negó lentamente

-Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que el ramen me diera asco- dijo lentamente

-Trata de tomar tu licuado- pidió Shikamaru, el menor tomo el licuado y lentamente fue sorbiendo el contenido, el sabor dulce llegó a su lengua, trató de tomar un poco, mas las náuseas se intensificaron, de inmediato retiro el licuado y cubriendo su boca, salió disparado al baño seguido de Shikamaru

En cuanto entro a uno de los compartimientos, se inclinó en la taza y devolvió lo vacío de su estómago, Shikamaru solo hacía círculos en su espalda para ayudarle, cuando por fin pudo levantar su cabeza, ambos salieron del cubículo

-Así que, a esto te referías con que no podías comer- dijo mientras Naruto se lavaba

-Sí, así ha sido durante toda la semana

-¿Ya has ido con el médico?

-¿Para qué? ¿para qué me diga que es gastritis y me de medicina que en lugar de ayudarme empeorará mi condición?- le replicó, Shikamaru solo suspiro

-¿Entonces, qué planeas hacer?

-Bueno, he pensado en comprar suplementos alimenticios

-¿Cuánto has adelgazado en esta semana?

-Cinco kilos

-¡¿Tanto?!- el menor solo asintió- esto es malo Naruto, en serio debes ver a un médico

-Tal vez visite hoy a mi abuelo después de mi turno- dijo saliendo del baño, allí se encontraba Sakura esperándoles

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, perdón por preocuparte

-Hoy también salgo temprano, te acompaño al hospital

-No es necesario

-No lo hago por hacerte compañía, sino para asegurarme que veas a un médico y que cumplas con lo que te dice, tonto- le revolvió el cabello, Shikamaru es alrededor de una cabeza más alto que el blondo

-Entonces, te lo encargo, Shikamaru- pidió Sakura- ¿quieres tratar de comer otra cosa?- el blondo se sintió como si sus padres fueran quien lo cuida

-No, iré a recostarme un rato afuera, para ver si me calmo un poco- dijo y con el asentimiento de sus dos amigos, salió a la cafetería con dirección a los patios

Este es bastante grande, el hospital cuenta con muchas áreas verdes para que los terapeutas y pacientes no se sientan sofocados, se acercó a uno de los árboles más grandes de todas las áreas y se recostó debajo de este mirando el viento susurrar entre las hojas, por un momento se imaginó su pecera, viendo los peces nadar por las ramas, las náuseas fueron disminuyendo y el sueño comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, en cualquier momento caería en un sueño profundo, sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando, pero la voz de alguien le hizo reaccionar

-Naruto, muchacho, ¿qué haces?- la voz calmada de Tsunade llegó a sus oídos

-Directora- susurro sentándose

-¡Pero qué mala cara tienes!- dijo alarmada- estás muy pálido- se acercó a él y poso su mano en la frente del menor- ¿qué sientes?

-Un poco de náuseas, solo eso- respondió con voz calmada

-¿Seguro?- el blondo solo asintió sonriendo- ¿quieres irte a casa?

-No es necesario, ya casi termina mi turno

-Bien, si te llegaras a sentir mal, me avisas por teléfono, ¿entendido?

-Sí

-Bien, entonces te dejó para que descanses un rato- le sonrió cálidamente y se fue sin hacer mucho ruido, desde la secundaría, ella y el menor mantienen una relación abuela-nieto, aunque no sea sanguíneo, así siempre ha sido

Cuando perdió de vista a la mujer se recostó de nuevo, relajándose una vez más, el viento comenzó a cantar para él otra vez, el sueño volvió y sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte, se dejó vencer

-Naruto- sentía que le llamaban, después sintió como lo zarandeaban levemente- Naruto, despierta

-Será marmota- escuchó una segunda voz, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos negros, Shikamaru y Kiba, se estiro un poco en su lugar y después se sentó

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Shikamaru, el blondo solo asintió

-¿Quién no se sentiría mejor después de dormir casi cuatro horas?

-¿Cuatro?...- tardó en reaccionar- ¡¿Son los cuatro de la tarde?!

-Casi, pero sí- respondió el más serio

-¡¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?!- dijo alarmado

-Se te veía muy a gusto dormido- dijo simplemente Kiba- ¿tenías algo que hacer?

-¡Sí, iba a ver a Itachi en la hora de su descanso!- ambos ojinegros se vieron antes de ver al blondo

-Lo harás después, por el momento, nos vamos- dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie

-¿A dónde?- pregunto el menor confundido

-Sí que tienes mala memoria- se rio Kiba- quedaste con Shikamaru para ver a tu abuelo, tonto

-¿Era hoy?

-¡Claro que sí, primero es tu salud y después el trabajo!- le regañaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Pregunta, ¿acaso ustedes cuatro fueron a algún coro para gritarme lo mismo a la vez?- los otros dos se miraron sin entender- olvídenlo

-Como sea, nos vamos- miró a Kiba- nos vemos después

-Sí, te encargo al despistado

-¡¿A quién le dices despistado?!

-Al único que veo- dijo burlón el castaño

-¡Serás…!

-Ya, déjalo por la paz, Naruto- intervino Shikamaru tomando al menor del brazo y tirar de el

Salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a la salida, ambos no cruzaban palabras, llegaron al estacionamiento y Shikamaru buscó en su mochila las llaves de su auto, en cambio, Naruto siguió derecho

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- lo detuvo Shikamaru

-A la estación de trenes- Shikamaru solo suspiro y metió al rubio en el auto

-Ni pienses que te voy a dejar escapar

-¡En serio que es innecesario!

-Dejaremos que el doctor, alías, tu abuelo, decida eso- el menor hizo un berrinche y después se dejó hundir en el sillón ante la divertida mirada del mayor

En cuanto salieron a la avenida principal, Naruto relajó su cuerpo y miró por la ventana, _Esta es mi oportunidad de hablar con alguien sobre mi pesadilla y la alucinación_

-Oye, Shikamaru

-¿Mm?

-Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar- continuo Naruto sin mirar al mayor- yo… ¿cómo explicarlo?... últimamente, he tenido… ¿mm?...- pensaba mientras se giraba para ver al mayor

-¿Naruto?- Shikamaru lo miró cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo

-No, olvídalo… no es nada importante- le sonrió

-¿Seguro?- el blondo solo asintió- bueno, si quieres hablar, sabes que cuentas conmigo, para lo que sea

-Sí, gracias- bajo la mirada, _ ¿Por qué me da tanto miedo hablar de esto? Podría ser grave y yo no digo nada_

-Has tenido una semana difícil, probablemente solo estés cansado, o puede ser por la falta de alimento- dijo Shikamaru conduciendo nuevamente- aunque, no sepa que tienes

-Creo, que tienes razón

-Naruto- lo llamó haciendo que el mencionado levantara su mirada para verlo- pronto me contarás todo ¿verdad? Como siempre ha sido- le sonrió sin apartar su mirada del camino, con esas palabras el blondo se sintió más tranquilo y sonrió

-Sí, tal vez… pronto te cuente todo

Media hora después se comenzó a divisar el hospital donde trabaja el abuelo de Naruto. Una vez que Shikamaru se estaciono, ambos bajaron acercándose a la entrada, donde los recibió una recepcionista

-Buenas tardes- saludó Naruto para llamar su atención, de inmediato la joven dejo de mirar la pantalla

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Busco al doctor Namikaze- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Quién lo solicita?- preguntó tomando el teléfono

-Naruto Namikaze- la recepcionista asintió y hablo con alguien del otro lado de la línea

-Bien, el doctor los recibirá de inmediato, ¿saben por dónde llegar?

-Sí, gracias- ambos chicos sonrieron y se acercaron al ascensor del piso, una vez dentro, ambos se recargaron en la parte de atrás

-¿Soy yo o es recepcionista nueva?- preguntó Shikamaru

-Así parece, hace mucho que no venía al hospital

-Ya veo

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 4, ambos bajaron y fueron recibidos por un pasillo de color azul y blanco, al final del pasillo se encuentran todas las secretarias de la parte de consultorios del hospital. Caminaron hasta acercarse a la única puerta de madera, cerca de ella estaba la secretaría de su abuelo

-Oh, Naruto, tiempo que no venías- le sonrió al reconocer al menor

-Sí- este le correspondió

-Adelante, tu abuelo ya te espera

-Gracias- dijeron ambos a la vez, cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con Jiraiya sentado detrás de su escritorio mecanografiando

-¡Naruto, por fin visitas mi consultorio!- sonrió su abuelo al verle- ¿qué tal, Shikamaru?

-Buenas tardes, sr Namikaze- saludó Shikamaru

-¿Y, en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Es sobre Naruto- de inmediato el hombre miro a su nieto con preocupación

-No he podido comer por toda una semana- explicó rápidamente

-Recuéstate, hijo- pidió señalando un diván en una esquina, saco su estetoscopio y se acercó levantando su camisa hasta el pecho- ¿dolor de estómago, mareos, vómitos?

-Un poco de todo- contesto sintiendo el aparato sobre su abdomen- está frío

-Ni modo que lo caliente- rio Shikamaru

-Mm… no escucho nada raro- dijo el mayor retirando el instrumento- dime donde te duele- indico golpeando ciertas partes del abdomen con dos dedos, pero Naruto no indicó ningún lugar- quítate la camisa Naruto- el menor obedeció sentándose y esta vez el hombre colocó el estetoscopio en su espalda- respira profundamente- el blondo obedeció, después de un rato, al mayor se retiró- abre grande- indicó acercando una linterna- ¿has tenido fiebre?

-No

-Pues, no veo nada- se acercó de nuevo a su escritorio- ¿estás pasando por mucho estrés? o ¿algo que te tenga muy alterado?

-Me han cambiado de paciente- explico colocándose la camisa, Jiraiya se acercó nuevamente tomando su temperatura

-¿Quién?

-Sasuke- dijo simplemente

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Ayer

-Pero me has dicho que tienes toda la semana sin comer, así que no puede ser el motivo- retiro el termómetro- tampoco tienes fiebre… entonces no hay infección en la garganta ni el estómago, al parecer no son los riñones o la apéndice- decía pensativo- ¿qué tal tus dolores de cabeza?

-Siguen siendo controlables con los medicamentos que me diste

-¿Alguna anomalía?

-Mm…

-¿Qué fue lo último que comiste, antes de no poder comer?

-Ensalada y pollo gratinado que prepara mamá

-¿No crees que te falta algo importante, Naruto?- interrumpió Shikamaru

-¿Eh?

-Hace una semana Sasuke lo atacó en el hospital- de inmediato Jiraiya se alarmó

-¡¿Te hizo algo?!

-Bueno, me besó y…- se sonrojo

-Lo bueno que Kiba y yo estábamos con él

-Ya veo, ¿has tenido reflujo, acidez?

-No

-Bueno- se sentó en la silla de su escritorio- te voy a dar unas vitaminas y antibiótico, si es la garganta o el estómago, lo atacaremos de una- sonrió escribiendo en un recetario- por el momento será una vitamina cada doce horas, para recuperar todo lo que perdiste, por dos semana y el antibiótico una tableta cada ocho horas- firmó y entregó el papel a Shikamaru- te encargo a este necio, Shikamaru

-Sí- dijo tomando la hoja

-Me tratan como a un niño- hizo un puchero el blondo

-Te comportas como uno- dijo Jiraiya- si no hay mejora, díganme, ¿entendido?

-Sí, gracias- Naruto se levantó del diván y sonrió a su abuelo

-Que te recuperes pronto- el mayor le revolvió el cabello. Ambos salieron al pasillo para ir al estacionamiento, cuando llegaron a la salida Shikamaru miró a Naruto

-Sube, te llevo a casa

-No es necesario, puedo ir en el transporte público

-No, quiero llevarte a la farmacia- dijo serio, Naruto solo suspiro y subió al auto

Cuando llegaron a la farmacia y compraron los medicamentos, Shikamaru llevó a Naruto a su departamento

-Gracias por acompañarme, Shikamaru- dijo saliendo del auto sonriéndole

-Recuerda toma tus medicamentos- dijo serio, el blondo asintió

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió antes de que Shikamaru se fuera en el auto

Subió hasta su departamento y entrando, como es su costumbre, arrojo su chaqueta al sillón de la sala, dejo las medicinas en la barra, fue a su recamara y sintió la tentación de ponerse la pijama, son las seis de la tarde, con un poco de ambiente frío, salió nuevamente a la cocina y busco en su refrigerador que comer. Tomó una botella con jugo de manzana y sirvió en un bazo, sacó las medicinas y las puso a lado del microondas. Dio un sorbo con calma a la bebida y sintió como por fin pudo pasar más allá de su diafragma, sonrió satisfecho

Se acercó nuevamente al refrigerador y comenzó a sacar varias verduras, se prepararía una ensalada, las puso en el fregadero y lavó todo. Cuando cortaba la verdura y las colocaba en el traste, por algún motivo, se le antojó ponerle jícama. La estaba partiendo cuando en un mal movimiento se cortó en la punta del dedo gordo, de inmediato retiró la mano y revisó que no se hubiera quitado una parte. La sangre caía en la barra ante la hipnotizada mirada de Naruto, gota por gota iba cayendo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo miraba, de nuevo, ese calor sofocante lo invadió, el dolor de cabeza regresó y un nuevo mareo se presentó

Tambaleándose se logró recargar del otro lado de la barra, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, trató de calmar su respiración, _Mi cuerpo, me da una mala jugada otra vez_, pensó cuando una de sus manos bajaba nuevamente hasta su entre pierna, trató de detenerse, la sangre que salía de su dedo manchaba sus cabellos rubios bajando por su frente, cuando llegó a su boca, lo lamió desesperado, sintiendo el sabor metálico sobre su lengua, las oleadas de calor se intensificaron, en ese momento, su mano se introducía en su pantalón, acariciando suavemente lo que tocaba, su mano que estaba sobre su cabeza bajo lentamente hasta su boca, lamiendo la sangre que salía, por instinto mordió la herida haciendo que sangrara más, el dolor hizo que aumentara el tacto en la parte baja de su cuerpo, mordió más fuerte y el movimiento se intensifico, ya no se podía controlar, se sentía capaz de arrancarse la cabeza con tal de sentir ese placer, la herida se fue abriendo más y más, hasta llegar a medio dedo, las marcas de sus dientes estaba en toda la piel, su mano se introdujo en la ropa interior, pero el dolor en su dedo disminuyo, buscó en la barra y encontró la sal, de inmediato quito la tapa e introdujo el dedo dentro de este

-¡Ah!- grito entre el dolor y el placer, en ese momento llegó al éxtasis manchando la barra, se hinco lentamente frente a esta tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió, su vista se nublaba por el sueño, cuando su respiración se regularizo, se levantó con dirección al baño, lavo sus manos y limpio la herida para después vendarla. Cuando termino se encaminó a su cama y se recostó agotado, entonces, ya no supo más del mundo para dejarse vencer por el sueño.


End file.
